<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The day I fell in love with a F1 driver by someone_worth_racing_for</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977029">The day I fell in love with a F1 driver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for'>someone_worth_racing_for</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But of course Lando doesn't get that, Carlos doesn't give up and maybe it will pay off in the end ;), Carlos falls for Lando the moment he sees him the first time, Carlos really wants to get to know Lando but he is so shy at the beginning, Carlos shameless flirts with Lando and makes him so all nervous and embarrassed, It was actually funny to write about him not having a clue about F1 at all ;), Lando becomes the press officer of Carlos in 2019, Lando isn't a race driver in this one, M/M, Sexual Tension, Very Very Slow Burn, but they became friends through the way, they both can feel it that there is more between them, through the 2019 season, tumblr requests, very shy and insecure Lando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very shy and insecure Lando becomes the McLaren press officer of the handsome Spanish race driver Carlos Sainz Jr.</p><p>The rest is history 😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy the first part 🤗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Henrik’s offer came unexpected and surprising back in the early autumn of 2018. His workmate and friend had asked on that day at the MTC, if he, Lando the young, sometimes way too shy and insecure newbie, wanted to become the new press officer for one of their two new drivers in the next season.</p><p>First Lando had thought Henrik was joking, because only the thought about that <em>he</em> should take over such an important and extensive job did just sound hilarious in his ears.</p><p>The two of them had got to know each other over university. They had both visited the same, with a few years in between of course. Lando had still been studying, when Henrik had held a lecture for his class and because he got so thrilled about his job, Lando had taken his whole courage together and had asked the young Sweden some questions about his duties as a creative producer right after the lecture.</p><p>They had started to talk and noticed quickly, that they got along with each other pretty well with having the same interests. The two of them also met a few times outside the university and finally became friends, something which really wasn’t easy for Lando - finding new friends with, he just had to admit it, being social awkward and reluctant most of the time.</p><p>When Lando was finished with his studies, Henrik arranged an internship for his friend at the MTC, because he was aware of his talent and skills. Before his internship was even over, they had offered Lando a permanent position in their media team.</p><p>Actually Lando was happy about his job, very happy even. He lived his dream as a graphic designer, the working hours were good, the MTC was close to his home town, the payment was great as well and the best, he didn’t have to come in contact with too many people, especially with strangers.</p><p>It wasn’t like Lando didn’t like other people or something like that, he was just pretty shy and uncomfortable towards people he didn’t know and he also kind of began to panic in crowds. He just preferred it to be all alone in front of his PC and do his work.</p><p>Lando had been satisfied with how his life had turned out, but then there came Henrik’s really serious meant offer out of nowhere. The young Brit instantly tried to explain his friend, that he would be the worst possible person for this job. He had no experiences and Henrik also exactly know how awkward he could sometimes be.</p><p>But the young Sweden insisted that he would be perfect for that job, because after some pretty hard and very unsuccessful years, the team needed a big change with a new driver pair next season and they also wanted some new, young people in their team for better vibes and also some fresh air.</p><p>Because Lando and he were friends since already a longer time, Henrik exactly knew how much fun the younger one could be around people he knew, felt comfortable enough and trusted. Lando would be perfect for that job and Henrik was also convinced in that he will handle the job in his own special way all great.</p><p>To finally stop the young Sweden to talk about the offer, Lando promised him to think about it, even when he already knew right then, that he really didn’t want to do it. But still, that thought didn’t want to leave his mind any more.</p><p>After days and also nights thinking about it, he still believed that he would be the worst person for that job, but then he visited his parent’s place one afternoon and because his mother knew him way too well and she could always see it instantly, when something did bother her youngest son, she forced him to talk about his worries.</p><p>Lando then told his parents and siblings about Henrik’s offer and like the young Sweden, they were all thrilled about it. Lando didn’t understand the world any more. Why did everyone think that he would do well, even when especially his family should know better? They actually exactly knew what a mess he was, especially mentally, how bad strangers freaked him out and they also know how unorganized he could be. Exactly those were not the best characteristics of a great press officer.</p><p>But in contrast to Lando, his family saw it from another point of view. They saw the chance in the offered job. Lando would be able to travel the world, to see new places almost every weekend, meet new people, which they were aware about that he didn’t enjoy that much, but it would also mean to establish new contacts and have a lot of fun. And it would also be a chance for him to develop.</p><p>His brother said he wouldn’t have to need any time to think about it, he would instantly accept Henrik’s offer and would already be totally overjoyed and excited for his new job. His family’s words let Lando think even more and slowly but sure he thought about really taking the offered job.</p><p>Not because he also started to like the thought of all those things that came to it, but maybe his mother was right. It was a chance for him to develop and stop being always that shy and sometimes even anxious. Sometimes you really need to jump into the cold water and right now, that moment had come for Lando.</p><p>Henrik did smile over his whole face, when the young Brit finally told him, that he will accept the offer, after he had thought one more weekend about the cons and pros the new job will bring for him. His friend was actually happier than Lando himself, because the new press officer himself still wasn’t 100% convinced about that this was really such a good idea, like had thought. Already right now it didn’t feel that good any more like just a few moments ago.</p><p>Just one week later, Lando already had an appointment with Henrik and Charlotte, the second press officer of the F1 team. He already knew Charlotte before, why Lando felt at least a little comfortable in her presence. But there was really nothing he had to be afraid or worry about. The woman was very nice and explained to him everything he needed to know about his new job.</p><p>What his duties will be, when he will finally fully start only for his new job to work any more and also when he will meet the driver he will be responsible for. Charlotte also told him that, since yesterday it was official. Lando will be Carlos Sainz’s press officer for the next season.</p><p>When the young Brit got to know that information, just at that moment he realized to what he had actually agreed to here, even when he had already been aware about that before. He was responsible for a Formula One driver, to make sure he will be on all his appointments punctually, to be always there for him and make sure he had everything he always needed in reach.</p><p>Lando himself couldn’t even organize his own life, how should he manage that for another person, especially the stressful and into every detail planned life of a F1 driver? And then there also still came the big problem that he knew how strangers saw him and that he really wasn’t good at making new friends.</p><p>He was a total mess when it came to society and now he even had to meet Carlos Sainz, a total stranger to him and even worse he had to spend so much time with him together in the future and make sure to support him by his job as good as possible, to always be there for him. Lando also still had to get to know the whole F1 team, the mechanics, engineer and everyone else.</p><p>The young Brit was shortly before fainting, when the realization hit him at that moment. He would have probably been so, if Charlotte wouldn’t have laid her hand on top of his under arm, looked all compassionate down at him and offered him her help all well-meant, when she spoke softly „Don’t worry. I know it’s a little much at the beginning, but I’m sure you will do a great job. And there is still time to get used to everything and I will also always be there for you, if you should ever need some help.”</p><p>Lando felt at least a little better, but still. But it was all nothing compared to the day back in November, when he had to meet Carlos for the first time. In between, he had already searched for some information about the big, glamorous F1 world, because if he was serious, he actually had no idea about F1 at all.</p><p>Sure, he had already been working for McLaren for a while before, but in his old job he didn’t necessary have to need to know such things. But now Lando needed and he didn’t want to look an even bigger idiot than he already was and tried so to get at least a little cleverer about the F1 world.</p><p>He had been on a race in Silverstone only once. It had been last year. The whole media team had been invited from the company to go there and because Lando had never seen a race in his life before, he got there.</p><p>Before, Lando really hadn’t followed the races at all. He had only kind of listened to them playing in the background, while he was studying and doing his homework, because his father had always watched the races at home when he was younger, but since he had moved out, he hadn’t watched any of the races on the TV at all. Lando himself had just never been such a fan, like his father.</p><p>But yeah, to see the race live for once was interesting, but nothing he would have liked to repeat. But now he won’t only see every race of the new season, he will also be in the middle of the whole chaos in the McLaren garage.</p><p>Of course, Lando had already heard the name Carlos Sainz before, but he really didn’t have a face to his name. The evening after his appointment with Henrik and Charlotte, he had googled his name for the first time and he had instantly regretted his decision once again.</p><p>The man was the epitome of a Spanish god. He had shiny, dark hair, beautiful brown eyes framed from long, thick eyelashes. His lips were all so plump, especially his thicker bottom lip and on some pics Lando could even spot some body hair on his underarms and also his chest, latest then he was lost the whole way.</p><p>His bisexual-self couldn’t believe what his eyes did see there on the screen of his phone. Carlos was gorgeous, way too gorgeous for this world and especially way too gorgeous for Lando to handle and not lose his mind, when the man will finally stand in front of him in a few days. Didn’t even mention to work with him together and manage to not droll or stare at his pretty appearance all the time.</p><p>His prettiness made the young Brit only even more nervous than he already had been. He was so afraid about making a fool of himself in front of Carlos, because he won’t be able to handle his beauty. He already knew so right now, that his cheeks will be blushed all the time as long as they will be in the same room and he also knew that his knees will get weak, when Carlos will speak to him or only look at him.</p><p>Lando wasn’t able to close his eyes for one second the night before he met the F1 driver for the first time. His whole body was shaking, he was freezing and felt so hot at the same time, his palms were sweating and he also felt a little sick, while he waited with Charlotte together for their new drivers to arrive.</p><p>The driver Charlotte will be responsible for and whose name Lando had already forgotten again in his nervousness, arrived sooner and so the two of them already disappeared in another press conference room to have a talk. Lando had really played with the thought to just ran away from here and won’t ever come back again, but before he could do so, the double door in front of him opened and a little crowd of five people came inside.</p><p>Great even worse, Lando thought to himself, but at least he already knew three of them. It were Andreas, one of their all bosses, Tom, the race engineer of the new driver and also Randy, one of their strategists.</p><p>Next to the three of them, two Spaniard’s stepped into the room and even when the one with the glasses looked a lot like Carlos Sainz, Lando still recognized the real one instantly and like he had expected his stupid body to react, he was all frozen and didn’t know what to do nor what to say any more.</p><p>He just stood there and blinked in disbelief at the F1 driver. In person, he looked even more beautiful than at all those pictures he had already seen from him and he had stared at the last few days constantly.</p><p>Like usual, no one paid attention to him nor noticed him being present, and for the first time the young Brit was pretty glad about that. Lando knew that he won’t be able to break his frozenness on himself, but luckily Andreas finally looked around the room, when he mentioned to Carlos that his press officer should actually be here as well and waiting for them.</p><p>„Ha! There he is.“ Andreas said with a smile on his lips, a smile Lando still wasn’t able to form himself. His heart was racing, while he still stood there and could only look with big, nervous eyes at Carlos when he turned around and followed his bosses gaze into the corner.</p><p>Just like Andreas, also Carlos instantly began to smile, when he saw the young man standing there all quietly and shyly. But in contrast to their bosses smile, was the Spaniard’s one a million times more breath-taking and gorgeous. And Lando was sure his heart stopped to beat at that moment.</p><p>Because he was still unable to move just one limb, Carlos made his way over to where he was still standing and holding onto the chair to not fall over. Lando knew he was probably looking like an idiot right now, but he really couldn’t help himself. He was so nervous, insecure and scared like never before in his life.</p><p>„Hola. I’m Carlos.“ The Spaniard introduced himself and from near, his appearance was even more overwhelmed than it had already been from far away, while he offered the younger man his hand. Since Carlos had laid eyes on Lando, probably already since already over one minute, he hadn’t stopped their connection.</p><p>With those beautiful chocolate coloured eyes and their little sparkles of cinnamon, whenever the light reflected that perfect way in his eyes, the Spaniard eyed Lando, looking all the way right into his soul, while doing so.</p><p>The young Brit could feel goose bumps breaking free on his whole body and he knew he was staring at him with lightly parted lips, but he just couldn’t help himself. Carlos was the most beautiful human he was ever blessed to meet on this planet.</p><p>And the fact that his whole focus was on him now, that Carlos gave him his whole attention vulnerable and also just his presence alone, caused his cheeks to blush badly. No handsome men ever had laid his eyes on him, especially for so long, Lando just wasn’t used to get so much attention from someone like him.</p><p>Carlos did still offer him his hand and only at that moment Lando got it that if he didn’t want to make himself an even bigger fool, than he had already managed to do until now, he should finally come back to his senses, shake his hand and make this moment not even more embarrassing, for both of them.</p><p>He really hoped his palm wasn’t that sweaty any more, when he finally took the Spaniard’s offered hand to shake it in greeting. „Hey. I..“ Great, at that moment also his old problem to struggle to speak properly when he was nervous and even to stutter had to come back. Lando breathed deep inside his lungs for one more time, swallowed down his fears and finally went on, after he had also cleared his throat.</p><p>„I’m Lando. I’m your press officer.“ The young Brit was actually almost proud about himself, but he instantly thought to have said something wrong or stupid, when Carlos suddenly began to cheer and caused Lando so to shrug together “Yay, that’s great. Really nice to meet you, Lando. We will have a good time together, I already know that now.“</p><p>Even when Lando knew he should also tell him about that it was nice to meet him as well and also convince him that he will give his very best in his new job, he only nodded his head in the end. All shy and overwhelmed again.</p><p>After Carlos, also the second Spaniard introduced himself and at least Lando didn’t have to remember too many new different names for today, when the man was also named Carlos and told him, that he was the other Carlos‘ manager. Later Lando also found out that Carlos, who everyone called Caco, was also Carlos‘ cousin, which did also explain why the two of them looked so alike.</p><p>The rest of their first meeting was alright. They had finally joined Charlotte and the other driver in the conference room and luckily Charlotte took over most of the speaking. About one hour later everything was already over again and before Carlos and his cousin left to meet the mechanics as well, they went over to Lando once again to say good-bye.</p><p>The young Brit breathed through the second they were all gone and caused so a smile on Charlotte’s lips. “Well done, Lando. The first time seeing each other is always a little exciting, but you did a great job and Carlos looks pretty nice to me.” He could only agree to that, but he hoped the Spaniard wasn’t only nice to him, because of all the others around them.</p><p>Relieved and also more or less satisfied with himself, Lando went to bed that night. He still wasn’t sure about what he should think of all of this, but right now it was already too late to take it all back any more. It was his job from today on and he will try his very best every moment. He wanted to show it to himself, what he was able to archive, but he also wanted to prove it everyone else. He will make it.</p><p>The next time Lando saw Carlos again was between after the last race of the season and Christmas. Like last time, he and also Caco were nice to him and after about one hour he had needed to get warm and comfortable around them, even when Carlos’ appearance still made his knees weak and his cheeks still had that lightly rosy tone, Lando could finally speak properly to them.</p><p>He showed them around the MTC, now that they were finally allowed to see everything and he also introduced them with everyone passing by their ways. Before they had to get to their appointment in the early afternoon, Lando did lead them into the big cafeteria for lunch. “Alright. We still have enough time until our appointment, I will pick you up in about one hour.”</p><p>“You won’t eat with us together?” It instantly came from Carlos and made Lando all perplex, because he hadn’t expected it at all. “Ehm, no. I’m not hungry. I prefer to get outside for a while and get some fresh air.” The younger one told the two Spaniards, who nodded their heads in understanding, before Lando finally left.</p><p>He needed some minutes on his own to collect his thoughts and feelings after this pretty busy morning and prepare himself all in peace for the meeting. One hour later he went back to the cafeteria to pick them up.</p><p>Lando tried to give his whole attention to the meeting, but he still caught himself something better to focus at. He stared at Carlos sitting across him over the big table. He was just too gorgeous to not look at him, he just had to. But still the meeting did end alright and after he had shared some more words with the two Carloses they did end their day.</p><p>The next morning, Carlos did spend by their mechanics, so Lando had to do other work at that time, before they will meet in the afternoon to talk about what will come their ways after the holidays. Because this morning hadn’t been that stressful like yesterday, Lando went to the cafeteria as well and just wanted to get over where Henrik and Charlotte were sitting, when someone to his right called his name.</p><p>It was Carlos, who had just taken place on some table in the corner. He waved at his press officer to come over and join him for lunch. If Lando was serious, he hesitated for one moment, even when he knew he just couldn’t say no, especially because Carlos was obviously all alone. Encouraging Henrik and Charlotte nodded at him, before Lando swallowed down thickly and suddenly didn’t feel any hungry at all any more.</p><p>“Hey, Carlos.” Lando greeted him shyly but not less nicely. “Hola, Lando. Qué pasa? I have thought, since you obviously also eat something for lunch today, you maybe want to join me, so we can talk a little.”</p><p>“Sure.” Agreeing the young Brit nodded his head and took place opposite the F1 driver, even when Carlos could have also asked him about what he wanted to know later at their appointment in the afternoon.</p><p>But however, Lando really didn’t want to be impolite and so questioned nicely “Where can I help you?” Carlos tilted his head and eyed him for some moments, before he did spear his broccoli and told him, before he let the vegetable disappear in his mouth “I have actually thought to talk about normal stuff, you know. Not only about business all the time. We still have time for that later.”</p><p>“Oh.” It came all surprised from Lando’s lips, because he hadn’t expected this at all. Normally no one was interested about his life and what he did in his free time or any other private stuff. He also just wasn’t good at talking about himself and he could also never manage it to make his life sound exciting or at least interesting.</p><p>His life and also Lando himself was pretty boring, at least for others, even when he himself was happy with his normal life. But still it made him feel very uncomfortable, because he didn’t know what to say. What could he tell a F1 driver about his own life that did sound at least a little thrilling? Compared to Carlos’ excited life, his own was nothing and it made him feel stupid once again.</p><p>“Okay.” Lando finally still agreed, because the awkward silence between them was already too long anyway. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want it. I have just thought that it would have been a nice idea to get to know each other a little closer, since we will work together pretty much in the next time.”</p><p>Lando could tell, that the Spaniard had really only meant it good, also because he actually had no idea how unexcited someone’s life could be, especially the younger ones. “No, it’s alright. I just.. don’t know what to tell you about myself or my life.”</p><p>Unsure the young Brit poked the food on his plate around, latest now his whole appetite was gone. “How about you asking questions to me and my life?” the Spaniard suggested once again well-meant, but it didn’t help Lando at all to get out of this uncomfortable situation.</p><p>He didn’t know what he should ask him what he was allowed to ask a F1 driver. The last thing Lando wanted to do was going too far, to make the older one offended, upset or even angry. And after another long, awkward silence, Lando finally didn’t come up with anything better than asking “Doesn’t Caco want to eat something today?”</p><p>He hoped that the other Spaniard will join them shortly, so it won’t be that awkward any more with just being the two of them any more. And with some luck Carlos will hopefully forget about the question about his private life again, also because he had finally noticed that Lando was a little strange.</p><p>It wasn’t like Lando didn’t want to be alone with Carlos, but the whole focus wouldn’t only be on him any more then. He just hated it to be the centre of everyone’s attention, especially when it was Carlos’.</p><p>“No, he is already on his way back to Spain since he doesn’t necessary have to also be here today.” The Spaniard informed him, before he continued to enjoy his lunch. “Oh.” It only came from his lips once more, before he already lightly started to panic again, because this didn’t only mean that just the two of them will have lunch today, but they will also be alone the whole afternoon long.</p><p>“How was your day so far?” Carlos finally changed the subject and took the way of their conversation in his own hands. And because he had asked so nicely once again, Lando could tell he was seriously interested to hear about his day or at least he was a good actor. In a few words the younger one told him about his actual pretty uninteresting and unexciting morning, before he asked about Carlos’ own.</p><p>Luckily the Spaniard obviously didn’t have a problem with talking, also when English wasn’t his first language. He talked most of the time and because Lando always preferred it to be the listener more than to be the talker anyway, he didn’t complain about it and he was also already half finished with his lunch, when out of nowhere Carlos suddenly began to ask him about things, private things then.</p><p>Like he had already said, normally no one was interested in his life, but not Carlos. He listened all careful to his words, when he told him about that he had two, younger sisters and one older brother. His parents did live about thirty minutes away from here on a big farm, he had also grown up at, but since he was working here he lived in a house he had rented in the next town. Lando also told him about how he did end up here at McLaren and also how he finally became his press officer.</p><p>“It’s my first time doing such a job. I hope I will make it good and support you whenever and wherever I can.” Lando did finally end his little speech, he was actually surprised about that he had talked so much about himself. Maybe because Carlos had been all quiet and had listened to his words all carefully, giving him so once again his whole attention. Something usually only his parents gave him, whenever he had to tell them something.</p><p>“I’m sure you will do a great job, you already do so now. But maybe I already have to come back to your offer right now, because I’m still looking for a flat near to the factory, maybe you could help me find one.” Lando wasn’t sure if this also stood in his contract, but he liked Carlos, especially when he asked so nicely for his help and also because of those big, beautiful eyes looking almost begging at him.</p><p>“Sure I can help you. Don’t worry. I will put it onto our to-talk-about list for later.” Following also Carlos told him a little about his private life, after Lando had also done so. The Spaniard told him that he also had two sisters, he was the middle child and that he had grown up close to Madrid. He also told him shortcut his way to how he ended up at McLaren, even when Lando had already prepared himself and had studied the Spaniard’s career, because he didn’t want to be totally clueless. But still it was nice to hear the story coming from the man himself and also his point of view.</p><p>After they were both finished with their lunch, Carlos said that will take himself some coffee and also asked Lando if he wanted some as well. When the young Brit told him, that he didn’t drink any coffee, but he would take one glass of milk instead, the Spaniard raised his eyebrows up to his hairline, before he confirmed him with a smirk to get him some.</p><p>Before Lando did even realize so, they had to leave and finally start their meeting. And he really had to admit that it was great to work with Carlos together. The second they had stood up from their seats in the cafeteria, he was all professional again and they only talked about their work any more.</p><p>After everything was finally done, they got back to talk about Carlos’ apartment search again. The older told him that a house would be too much for him. Even when he will spend much time in the UK in the future, he will be the most time here at the factory and not at his place. So a little flat should be enough for him for actually just sleeping there. But it would be more than just perfect, if the flat would be pretty close to the MTC, but everything else he gave over into Lando’s hands.</p><p>Shortly after, they did end their long day and went their ways. While Lando drove home, he thought about that even when they were alone most of the time today, Carlos had still been all nice and polite to him, so maybe it was really his nature and not only because someone had been around them the first two times seeing each other. The Spaniard was actually more than just kind to him, he was charming, very charming even.</p><p>And Lando also noticed that he became more and more relaxed and comfortable in his presence, even when he was still not over his pretty eyes, his thick Spanish accent and that gorgeous smile. Lando became better and better with every day and that made him proud about himself.</p><p>Until Christmas, he looked for a right flat for Carlos and shortly before holy night, he finally found one just a few streets away from his own home in Woking and wanted to show the Spaniard after the holidays.</p><p>Lando did spend Christmas at his parent’s place, when he got a message from Carlos and first Lando had thought he needed something else from him, but he was surprised when he read that he only wanted to wish him merry Christmas and happy holidays. Lando returned those wishes, of course.</p><p>For Christmas, Lando got a lot of stuff for his new job. A new, big suitcase for when he will travel the world from his father, new socks and underwear from his grandparents, notice books and some other useful organization items from his mother, new earphones from his brother and a lot of new DVDs from his sisters.</p><p>Slowly but sure Lando got positive excited and also couldn’t wait for the new season to finally start. But before, there was still a lot of work to do. After New Year, Lando and Carlos met outside the MTC, so he could show him the flat he had found. Luckily the Spaniard was as satisfied and happy with it than the younger one had been, and so the flat became Carlos’ new home in the UK.</p><p>One problem less, Lando thought to himself all satisfied. From that day on, Carlos and he, sometimes also Caco joined them, did spend almost every day together at the MTC. Latest at the launch day of their new car, Lando was full in his new job and he also didn’t have any doubts any more about that Carlos did only fake his kindness.</p><p>He came along with him pretty well, they did spend lunch together daily, Lando also didn’t have such a big problem any more with talking about himself and the two of them could also already have a lot of fun together.</p><p>They both had the same kind of humour and even when Lando had been so awkward at the beginning, Carlos hadn’t shrugged away because of it. The younger one sometimes even had the feeling that he could understand him or at least the Spaniard had compassion.</p><p>And before they could all really realise so, they were already on their way to Australia for their first race of the year and Lando was suddenly all nervous, insecure and scared again. To the two Carloses, had also finally joined Carlos’ trainer Rupert, Lando got to know on their day they left for Australia. Rupert didn’t only look nice, he was also pretty nice. </p><p>The three of them were already a working team before, when not even a family, so Lando didn’t want to bother them. He was busy with only himself already anyway, because he really didn’t want to make any mistakes at the first race and to all that also the damn jet lag came.</p><p>And even when the first weekend had been good for Lando, he hadn’t forgotten about anything, he always brought Carlos punctually to his media meetings and appointments and he somehow also got his jet leg under control and wasn’t too overwhelmed about everything that happened in the garage and while he still tried to learn how this all here did work, the first weekend as a McLaren F1 driver hadn’t been that good for Carlos.</p><p>He didn’t finish the race, about what he understandably wasn’t so happy about. But luckily Caco and Rupert had been there to cheer him up, because Lando could only stand next to them, not knowing what to do or what to say to make him feel better.</p><p>From his side, the first weekend had been alright, sure there were still enough things for him to make better and he also still had a lot to learn, but it could have been worse for him. But still Lando felt sorry for Carlos and so also for the team, because even when the second driver could end the race, he still couldn’t bring home any points.</p><p>They did all hope for the next race to be better to them. But Bahrain wasn’t any kinder at all, especially not to Carlos once again. The mood inside the garage was pretty low and of course also the F1 driver himself was upset as well, but still Lando had needed to drag him over to make some interviews and record his thoughts right after the race, even when Carlos probably didn’t feel like it, because he was pretty disappointed once again.</p><p>And even when the Spaniard was finally able to end his first race of the season in China, he was still relatable frustrated about it, because he did end outside the points, so it was almost just another DNF for him.</p><p>Right after the race, Carlos, Caco and Rupert had stormed off into the direction of the Spaniard’s driver room. Lando was actually still happy for them for taking over the comforting talking and calming down his tensed nerves, but they had left the place, before he had been able to take a memo.</p><p>“Carlos, wait! I still have to record your thoughts.” Lando called after the F1 driver, while he tried to speed up his steps so he could keep up with them. Charlotte had told Lando that it was very important to record the driver’s thoughts right after the race, when they and also his feelings about the car were still all fresh and emotional.</p><p>But when Carlos suddenly stopped abruptly and Lando crashed against him because of it, his feelings seemed to be too fresh and strong at the moment, when he snapped at the younger one with a pretty loud voice “Hell! Not yet, Lando. I’m really not in the mood to talk about this shit race right now for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>Whenever someone was talking a little louder and also sharper with him, Lando could feel a knot deep inside his throat instantly and he could also feel hot tears burning in his eyes, even without wanting so.</p><p>While Carlos had already continued his way all angrily and Caco joined his cousin, because in contrast to the young Brit he knew the right words to say right now, Rupert seemed to have compassion with the younger one, when he laid his hand on top of his shoulder, gifted him a little smile and told him “Let him calm down first. Don’t take it personal, Lando.”</p><p>He really tried to do so and actually he also knew, that Carlos hadn’t been that furious because of him, but his voice and about that he could become that mad, Lando had been surprised, when not even shocked. He really just hadn’t expected it at all, after Carlos had always been so nice, calm and relaxed. Understanding the young Brit nodded, before Rupert left him alone and followed the two of them.</p><p>After breathing through, he finally also made his way back to their motorhome, even when his thoughts were far away. But he still had to do his job, it just wasn’t an excuse to hide in the next corner, curl up and cry like a little baby, even when Lando somehow wanted to do so.</p><p>He kept himself in the background as good as possible, because he didn’t want to cause the Spaniard to get mad again with just his presence. And because he was so thoughtful the whole time long, he had almost forgotten about one of the interviews Carlos had to give in the end. If Charlotte hadn't remembered Lando about it, he would have totally forgotten about it with being a little down after everything.</p><p>“Are you alright?” The woman asked him worriedly to which the young Brit only nodded agreeing his head, even when actually wished to already be in his hotel room and hide from the whole world. To tell Carlos that they had to hurry up to still catch the interview punctually, was shaming, because he had obviously made a mistake once again.</p><p>While they ran to their appointment, Lando handled over the racer his cap and drink bottle and somehow they still managed to get there in time, just a little breathless. After the whole trouble, the younger one even forgot about asking the Spaniard for his thoughts about the race once again.</p><p>Somehow he was even relieved about it, because he was afraid about that Carlos would have yelled at him once again and become all mad again. He probably wouldn’t have dared to ask anyway, even if he had remembered about it.</p><p>In the evening, when Lando had finally been in his room, he still had to think about what had happened and he came to the decision, that he was just too weak for doing this all here, this job. Maybe he had been doing alright so far, but he should have been more steadfast and also determined today. </p><p>Like Charlotte had told him at one of his first days, he had to somehow record his thought and impressions of the race, he just had to get them, but he had failed. That moment Lando did decide to not go on with this job. It was better so for everyone, for the team and also for Carlos.</p><p>When they will finally be back in the UK again, he will tell Henrik about it and he was sure his friend could understand it, because he had probably already noticed so himself. Lando just wasn’t made for this job, like he had actually already known so before all the time, he should have never agreed to it. He had failed, like already so often.</p><p>But before Lando could go on to bathe in self-pity, someone knocked at his door. After he had dragged him out of bed and he had quickly checked his curls in the mirror, he got over to the door and asked himself who this might could be at this time.</p><p>Lando would have expected everyone, but not this Spaniard in front of his door. “Carlos.” Lando’s voice did sound as surprised as he did feel. “Hey, Lando. Can I quickly come inside, I would like to talk to you.” Even when Lando had to swallow thickly by his words and his belly also began to cramp, because he already had a suspecting about what he wanted to talk with him about, the young Brit let him inside, of course.</p><p>“Sure. Come inside.” Carlos was probably going to tell him, that he wanted another press officer, someone more professional and also more organized than him. On the one hand Lando was happy about that, so he could finally go back to his old, boring life again, where he did actually belong to and he should have never left at the first place and forget about his little adventure into the world he really didn’t belong to all quickly again, but on the other side, everything would be so uncomfortable.</p><p>He had disappointed not only Henrik and Charlotte, but also his family and because the whole thing would be so embarrassing, he probably also had to change his job. Yeah, he once again came to the decision from before, he should have never taken that offer. He just wasn’t made it.</p><p>Carlos stepped inside his room, while Lando closed the door behind them and out of habit to protect himself, he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands and was too ashamed to look up at Carlos’ eyes any more.</p><p>“About today, about what has happened after the race. I just wanted to apologize by you, Lando.” The Spaniard’s voice told the younger one how serious he meant the just said and that he was indeed feeling sorry for it, but still Lando couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“You what?” He asked all shocked back, he had actually expected something complete different to hear from him. “Yeah, you know it was in the heat of the moment, I felt so damn frustrated and also angry at myself and.. however, it doesn’t matter. I really shouldn’t have treated you like that and I also shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I’m really sorry, Lando. I make sure about that something like that won’t ever happen again. I have also already talked to Andreas and Zak about it, about that it really wasn’t your fault at all, that we don’t have a memo of my thoughts after the race this time. It was all mine, because in contrast to myself, you are doing an amazing job all the time.”</p><p>Overwhelmed Lando could only blink about those words he had just heard coming from the Spaniard’s lips. He still couldn’t believe that he obviously didn’t want to swipe his job with someone more competently than him. No, Carlos actually really thought he did a good job, great even and he had taken the whole blame on him, even when it had been on Lando, who hadn’t done his job properly. Carlos was only here to race.</p><p>After one whole minute staring at each other, Lando finally found his voice again, when he tried to make the older one realize “No, Carlos. It’s alright, you haven’t done anything wrong. I should have done my job like everyone expect it from me, it wasn’t your fault. I mean, even when I probably won’t ever find out what it means to drive one of these cars, I can still imagine your feelings after today, so I understand it. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again. I will be more professional in the future and just give you some minutes to calm down after the races from now on.”</p><p>The Spaniard tilted his head in such an adorable way at him that Lando’s heart began to beat faster instantly. “You are already professional enough for me, pequeño. You really don’t have to worry about that at all.” Next to the soft, understanding way his voice did sound, Lando also hadn’t missed the way he had called him.</p><p>“So, are the two of us good?” Carlos finally asked, after no reaction had come from the younger one. Quickly Lando nodded agreeing his head, before he told him “Sure. I mean, we have both only tried to do our jobs, right? Besides, I think we were never not good.”</p><p>His words had caused a big smile on the older one’s lips, before Carlos suddenly stepped closer to wrap his arms around him for a tight hug. The gestured took Lando by surprise, because even when he had already noticed that Carlos was a pretty touchy person, they had still never been that close before and if he was serious, the young Brit also wasn’t used to get such kind of long, tight hugs.</p><p>Actually Lando didn’t really like any bodycontact at all, but to his own surprise, he became pretty fast comfortable in the embrace and finally also placed his hand on top of the racer’s back. “I’m happy about that, Lando. I was already scared I have shrugged you away with my harsh words.”</p><p>After Carlos had whispered those words close to his ear and had caused Lando so to once again get goose bumps everywhere on his body, he finally pulled away. They were looking into each other’s eyes for some more moments, almost a little too long, before the Spaniard finally said that he didn’t want to bother him any more and wished him good night.</p><p>Even when he had already left his room already minutes ago, Lando still had goose bumps and a warm shiver ran down the whole length of his back. If he wanted to admit it or not, but finding himself inside those strong arms, getting hold all tightly, with just the right pressure to feel protected and comforted and feeling the warmth of Carlos’ body against his own, breathing in his scent and hearing him whisper so close to his ear, was more than just enjoyable.</p><p>More enjoyable than Lando had suspected, more enjoyable than it should have actually been. For the young Brit himself it wasn’t a secret any more, that he felt attracted to the Spaniard. His appearance was simply stunning, but what he had finally really caused him to fall for him at that moment was his sweet being.</p><p>Carlos was always so understanding towards him and also very kind. He did treat him like he wasn’t the weirdo he actually felt like, he simply accepted him the way he was and he really didn’t seem to have a problem with that. He was good to him.</p><p>And of course there were also those looks he gave him. Those tender looks, when his eyes drilled all deep into his own and so right into his soul. And Carlos didn’t let go any more then, he kept their eye connection as long as possible, as if he also couldn’t take his eyes away from him any more.</p><p>And maybe Lando only imagined it, but sometimes he was really convinced about that those gorgeous smiles were only meant for him, that Carlos only gifted him those wide, happy smiles.</p><p>How special he always made him feel whenever he touched him, even for only a brief moment. And even when Lando disliked any bodycontact, by now he was even already waiting for Carlos to brush over his lower arms or lay his arms around his shoulders, while they were strolling through the MTC or the paddock.</p><p>But now he knew how it felt to get hugged by him and Lando already knew right now that he was addicted to it and never before he had felt so good than being right in the Spaniard’s arms. Even when he had actually expected much to happen in his new job, he really hadn’t expected to fall in love with a F1 driver.</p><p>Lando really couldn’t deny it any longer, even when he really hated himself for feeling that way. But he had to push his feelings aside, he needed to be professional for the team and especially for Carlos. He couldn’t let himself get lead by his own feelings, he needed to focus and keep a clear mind. With the promise to himself, that he will keep himself together, the young Brit finally went to bed that evening.</p><p>Luckily Lando could hold the promise he had given himself that day and even better the next race had been for Carlos. He wasn’t only able to finish the race, he even made it to end it in the points with P7. Slowly but sure Lando began to understand the rules and how the world of F1 worked and it was really great to see the team, Caco, Rupert and especially Carlos himself being all happy and thrilled about the great result after too many weeks of suffering.</p><p>With pleasure the Spaniard told Lando his feelings and thought about the race and he also did so by the after race interviews, with always a big smile on his lips. The younger one felt happy for the racer, he really deserved it after those first three races.</p><p>After their whole work was done for today, Lando just wanted to make himself on his way back to the hotel, when Carlos suddenly jogged over to his side, only to ask him if he wanted to join Caco, Rupert and him for dinner at their hotel restaurant later.</p><p>Surprised about his question, the young Brit gave him a puzzled look, before he shook his head and tried to tell him “I don’t want to bother the three of you.” He was somehow touched about his invite, he could also feel that his cheeks had blushed once again.</p><p>It wasn’t like it would be the first time since back in December that they would have a meal together, but since that it had only been in their motorhome around the whole team and not so private. “Don’t be silly, Lando. I would really like you to join us, so we can clink glasses after today’s result.” Because Carlos was looking at him with those big, begging eyes, Lando just couldn’t say no to him a second time.</p><p>To the Spaniard’s enthusiasm, he finally agreed to it and promised to be there at eight. Even when Lando had been shortly nervous about having dinner with Carlos, his trainer and cousin, the evening still turned out pretty enjoyable and also funny. Maybe he only imagined it, but all three of them made him feel like he did belong to their little family team and that was a pretty nice feeling.</p><p>Two weeks later, he crossed his fingers even more for Carlos to succeed, because it was his home race. He ended the race on P8 and maybe Lando was a little too thrilled about it, but he was just so happy for him, especially because his whole family had been here to watch him race.</p><p>Like always when he met new people, the young Brit became pretty shy and insecure, when Carlos told him on Sunday morning, that he wanted to introduce him to his family. Actually he felt blessed about it, because he knew that Carlos’ father was a very successful Rally driver, which only caused him to get even more nervous. But like Carlos himself, every member of his family was as kind and lovely as him, when the racer had taken him over to introduce him with his parents and sisters.</p><p>In Monaco, the Spaniard succeed the best result of the season so far. P6, the whole team was cheering in the garage, including Lando. He had watched the race right next to Caco and Rupert and not in some corner all on his own at the garage this time. Through the whole race he had been so nervous, because he wanted his friend to do well so bad.</p><p>His friend. Yeah, by now Lando could really count Carlos as one of his less friends. Also Caco and Rupert. It was also normal for him to go for dinner just with the three of them, but what was new was Carlos’ invitation to join them for some games of FIFA in his hotel room in the evening.</p><p>Like when he had asked him to for dinner with them for the first time, Lando also hesitated this time, but Carlos didn’t let him many choices, when he simply took his hand and dragged him into his room after having dinner. Lando just really wasn’t used for people to be that nice to him.</p><p>In Canada the Spaniard hadn’t been that lucky like in the last few races. He ended outside the points with P11, but he had kept his promise and didn’t be too disappointed about it or at least he didn’t let out his anger on Lando like back in China. But somehow the older one got the feeling, that he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t been in his best mood that afternoon.</p><p>“Everything okay with you?” Carlos asked, after their jobs had been done for the weekend. Lando first only shrugged his shoulders and lied that he was alright, but then the Spaniard reached for his arm and caused them both to stop their steps.</p><p>“You know, you can talk to me whenever you need someone to listen to. I can see you aren’t alright, Lando. You have barely smiled today and I’m pretty sure it’s not because of my result.” Unsure the young Brit bit down onto his lip, because he usually didn’t talk about his feelings, but he finally did so for the first time, when he admitted to the older one “I’m maybe a little home sick.”</p><p>“Oh, pequeño. I’m sorry to hear that.” And in the next moment, Lando already found himself in the safety of the Spaniard’s soft arms. It was the second time he had been so close to him, but it felt as great as the last time. And this time he instantly relaxed, let himself fall for a few moments and just get hold. He even closed his eyes for a brief moment to fully enjoy the closeness.</p><p>“It’s okay. Don’t worry about me.” He told him after they had ended their embrace and pulled away again. “No, I can’t do that. You also worry about me the whole time long. Why don’t you come over tonight and watch some movies together with Caco, Rupert and me?” And so Lando did join them for one of their movie nights for the first time.</p><p>The next two races had been good for both Carlos and Lando. The Spaniard managed it to make points and after spending a few days at home, Lando also didn’t feel that homesick any more, also because Carlos didn’t let it happen. By now they did already spend almost their whole time together, both on the track and also in the evenings.</p><p>Everything had like usual, Lando could finally call the F1 word as his new normal, but still something unusual had happened by the last dinner Carlos, Caco, Rupert and he had together in Austria. Something the young Brit still couldn’t really understand, something he couldn’t name, because he still didn’t exactly know what had happened.</p><p>They had dinner after qualifying at their hotel that evening, some delicious buffet with Austrian delicacies, when after Caco and Lando had got themselves the main dish, they sat down onto their seats again.</p><p>Unintended Lando nudged his feet against Carlos‘, who was sitting opposite him. Lando pretended like the brief touch hadn’t happened and also the Spaniard did so, at least at first. The younger one had just taken his first bite, when he could suddenly feel Carlos’ feet poked against his this time.</p><p>Still nothing unusual, but when it happened a second time shortly after, Lando looked up at his friend, suspecting that he was looking for his attention because he wanted to tell him something, but to the young Brit’s surprise the racer didn’t give him any attention at all.</p><p>Instead, he was talking to his trainer and actually ignored him, except his feet. The older one still rubbed his shoe against Lando’s and slowly but sure the younger one’s cheeks began to blush, because he didn’t know what to do.</p><p>His friend obviously mistook his foot for the table foot and Lando didn’t dare to pull away, because he didn’t want to form with it an uncomfortable situation, when Carlos will get it that it was him against what he had rubbed his foot all the time. The younger one hoped for the Spaniard to pull away soon, so he could quickly take his foot away and pretend like this misunderstanding had never happened.</p><p>But against his wishes, Carlos didn’t stop. The total contrary even, when he also added his second foot and nudged it against the younger one’s foot as well, capturing Lando’s smaller foot between his own.</p><p>The second Lando finally got it, that this right here wasn’t unintended at all, he jumped in his seat and choked because of it. Great, now the whole attention was on him and the second Carlos got it what his gesture had caused to his friend, he quickly pulled away and looked at him with sorry eyes.</p><p>“You good again?” Caco asked the young man to his left, after he had patted on his back to help him to calm down again. Lando’s head still had the colour of an overripe tomato, when he was finally able to node his head.</p><p>Also Carlos’ cheeks had blushed lightly, because Lando obviously hadn’t enjoyed his well-meant gesture, his approach to deepen their friendship, his try to kind of flirt with him or whatever this actually should have been. The young Brit was so confused, he really didn’t know what to think about what had just happened there under the table.</p><p>All he knew was that he had actually liked it, that he had even enjoyed their closeness and that Carlos felt pretty uncomfortable now, because of the younger one’s reaction. The Spaniard even tried to avoid his eyes, because he was so ashamed, something he had never done before, when Lando had tried to catch his eyes and telling him so that it was alright. It had just taken him by surprise that was all.</p><p>But the young Brit didn’t have a chance to tell him so through his eyes, when Rupert asked the Spaniard to his right, if he wanted some dessert as well, because tonight he allowed him to have one. Of course, Carlos didn’t let himself tell so twice and instantly stood up with his trainer to get himself some Sachertorte with whipped cream.</p><p>In the meantime, Lando had calmed down completely and also Carlos’ cheeks had become their usual colour again, but still he tried to not catch his friend’s eyes over the table any more. Unsure the younger one bit down onto his bottom lip, thinking about if the idea that had just crossed his mind, was really such a great one like he thought.</p><p>But he hated it to see Carlos like that, especially because he hadn’t done anything wrong. Lando still didn’t know why the Spaniard had done that before, but all he knew was that he had actually liked it and Carlos was feeling embarrassed at the moment, because he thought he hadn’t liked it at all and that he had made a mistake with it.</p><p>Finally, the young Brit took his whole courage together, when he stretched out his leg under the table, till he reached his friend and nudged their feet together once again, telling him so that he was neither upset nor angry about what had happened before.</p><p>Even when the Spaniard had probably planned to not look up into his press officer’s eyes any more for tonight, they still snapped up instantly by the touch. Lando’s eyes had already been fixed on him and there was also already playing a little, insecure smile on his lips.</p><p>The second the Spaniard understood, also he began to smile as well, his whole expression lighted up, before he also began to poke his feet against Lando’s. The younger one’s cheeks were blushed lightly through the rest of the evening, while their feet were kind of cuddling together under the table.</p><p>Lando had been allowed to invite his family to McLaren’s home race and even when he had promised them to introduce them with Carlos, after he had already told them so much about him, he suddenly wasn’t so sure about that any more.</p><p>He was afraid that they would maybe embarrass him or something like that in front of his friend, but the second the Spaniard heard about that his press officer’s family was here for the weekend, he absolutely wanted to get to know them.</p><p>In the end it hadn’t been that embarrassing like Lando had first thought, but he was still glad when his family finally left the garage again and he could fully focus on his job again.</p><p>The last two races before the summer break had been great. Two times Carlos had managed it to end on P5, which only lifted the whole great mood of the team even more. Half-time and so far Lando was pretty proud about himself and the job he had done.</p><p>Before they all got into their well-deserved holidays, Carlos asked him about his plans for the next three weeks. They talked for some time, before they hugged and wished each other a good time with their families. During the next three weeks they wrote each other every few days and also sent each other pictures from their holidays.</p><p>After the break, it was like at the beginning of the season. Nothing seemed to work any more, nothing was left from their high before the summer holidays. Especially Spa had been horrible in so many ways.</p><p>About that Carlos had to retire his car only after the first lap, was actually something Lando had been glad about. Not even twenty-four hours ago a young man had left his life on this track and even when Lando knew they were all race drivers because it was their passion and they all did so volunteer, he still hadn’t wanted Carlos to get into his car this morning.</p><p>The night had been horrible, for every one of them. No one had caught enough sleep or any sleep at all, everyone had been rolling around inside their beds and thought about what might could happen tomorrow. Even more relieved Lando had been, when Carlos was finally back at the garage.</p><p>And this time it had been the young Brit himself, who had wrapped his arms around the Spaniard’s belly. He had actually done so for the first time by someone, who wasn’t one of his family members. But he was so scared the whole time and he also had a pretty unwell feeling about that something bad will happen to Carlos as well, if he will drive that race today.</p><p>But now he was finally back, all safe and healthy and Lando just hadn’t his emotions under control any more, when he hugged him there right in front of everyone’s eyes and he also couldn’t prevent himself from feeling those tears burn.</p><p>“I was so scared about you.” He finally explained, when Carlos had seen those thick tears waving in his eyes. “You are so cute, pequeño. But you don’t have to worry any more. I won’t go anywhere, at least not today.” The Spaniard promised him, while he brushed that single curl out of his face and Lando tried to be brave again and sniffed his tears away.</p><p>Actually that day should have been one to celebrate. It was Carlos’ birthday, but because no one was much in the mood for it and it also would have felt wrong to celebrate, it got somehow swallowed by yesterday’s happenings. But after Lando had collected his feelings and he wasn’t that anxious any more, he knocked at the Spaniard’s hotel room in the evening to give him the birthday present he had bought for him.</p><p>“It’s not much, but I just had to think about you, when I have seen it back in London.” Lando told the older one, before he watched him unwrapping the small box and pulled out a stuffed animal, a little meerkat.</p><p>He had hoped he would like the present, since Lando had found out a few weeks ago that meerkats were his favourite animal, but even with that knowledge he was still surprised about how thrilled Carlos was about the little stuffed animal in his hands.</p><p>“Oh my god, I love it. It’s so cute.” The Spaniard gushed all excited, while he looked at the meerkat from every side all closely. “It will be my new lucky charm.” Carlos announced, while he still smiled from one ear to the other. “I’m glad you like it. I just had to buy it for you, when I have seen it.”</p><p>After Carlos had cuddled the stuffed animal, showing him so how much he adored his present, he wrapped his arms around the younger one as well and just like the meerkat before, he also pulled him closer against his chest. “Gracias, Lando. That really made my day.”</p><p>Between Italy, which had been another DNF for Carlos, and Singapore they had one week off. Lando was currently doing some housework at his flat, when the older one called him that afternoon. It wasn’t unusual that the F1 driver did so, they did speak almost daily with each other, also when it wasn’t race week, especially also since Carlos had asked Lando if he wanted to manage his social media accounts, but still Carlos’ instant question about what he was doing at the moment surprised him.</p><p>“Ehm.. Nothing big, just some housework.” In the end he didn’t even dare to ask why he wanted to know so, but Lando didn’t have to wait for too long to get to know the reason for that kind of question.</p><p>“Great, because I was wondering if you maybe want to come over. I’m already back in the UK and I’m pretty bored this afternoon.” It was quiet on the other end of the line, while Lando hesitated. “I will also invite you for pizza if you come.” Carlos tried to bait him and just imagine his big puppy eyes at the moment was enough for Lando to give in.</p><p>It wasn’t like he didn’t want to spend time with the Spaniard, but they had never done this before. Just the two of them with none work included. A little insecure about that, he drove over to Carlos’ place, just as a friend and not as his press officer this time.</p><p>The older one was already impatiently waiting for him and welcomed him in the second he had knocked at his door. It were already months ago, since Lando had been at his place the last time and because also there weren’t any furniture inside back then, Carlos gave him a tour through his flat.</p><p>When they got into his bedroom, Lando’s cheeks blushed a little, while just thinking about that this was the place he did sleep during the nights and he probably also did other things. They had actually already wanted to leave the room again, when Carlos pointed over to his SIM in the corner and Lando’s eyes stayed fixed on it.</p><p>“Do you want to try it?” The Spaniard asked, when he had noticed his younger friend still looking at it, while Carlos himself was already outside the room. “What? Oh, no. I’m afraid that won’t be such a good idea. I will probably only ruin something, besides I have no idea how it works.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, you actually can’t smash anything. Just give it a try. Don’t worry, I will also give you tips. It’s not that difficult.” Carlos tried to talk him into it. “Says you, a F1 driver. Yeah, maybe it’s not difficult for you, but I won’t even make one lap without hitting the wall.”</p><p>But it was already too late. Carlos had already started the SIM and after an introductory round, it was already Lando’s turn. The young Brit hated it to do things he knew he will be bad at, especially when someone was watching him, especially when it was Carlos watching him.</p><p>But after some laps, he slowly but sure did get a feeling for the car, maybe also because Carlos was very patient with him and gave him really good tips. In the end, also Lando had fun and enjoyed pretending for at least once sitting in one of these cars. But he enjoyed it even more to watch Carlos racing.</p><p>Normally he wasn’t able to look at him all closely, especially during driving. To see how focused he became the second he was sitting behind the steering wheel, his pretty eyes only fixed on the screen any more, while his quick and nimble fingers pressed the right buttons, fascinated him.</p><p>It was really a joy to watch Carlos racing and once again Lando’s eyes had landed on his hands. And especially at those veins sticking out of the back of his hands. His palms were way bigger than his own and so much stronger, but by now the young Brit also exactly knew how tender and soft those hands could be at the same time.</p><p>Slowly but sure his eyes wandered up to his arms. First to his underarms, eyeing the veins at the inside of his arms, while Carlos put so much effort into winning the virtual race, those veins were so well visible and caused Lando’s mouth to water slowly but sure.</p><p>And then also his dark body hair on the length of his arm. How bad he had wanted to let his fingertips float over his so well-tanned skin and through those soft hairs. Already all heated and totally lost, Lando wetted his lips with his tongue, while he watched those muscles on his upper arm flinch, they were actually almost dancing and did spellbound the younger one so easily.</p><p>“Lando?” His own name finally got to his ears and from Carlos’ expression he could tell, that he hadn’t been saying his name for the first time then. His cheeks instantly blushed with being caught staring. God, he felt so incredible stupid about it, while the Spaniard smirked at him.</p><p>Because Lando won’t be able to speak again anytime soon, Carlos finally stopped the uncomfortable silence between the two of them, when he suggested if they wanted to get over into the living room to play some FIFA, while they will wait for their pizza to get delivered.</p><p>Only too happy, the young Brit agreed to the suggestion, glad about that his friend didn’t ask why he had looked all hungrily at his arms. How should have Lando explained it, that he had dreamed about sitting down onto these arms. Sitting down naked and rub himself against his arm.</p><p>Luckily the rest of the late afternoon stayed without any awkward moments and the two of them actually had a lot of fun with playing FIFA, eating pizza and watching a movie later together.</p><p>Because Carlos still had the next day off as well, just like also Lando himself, he asked carefully if they maybe wanted to do something together. And because he knew how much the older one liked to play golf, he suggested going to the golfing course not far away from here, but he had to warn him, he was a failure in golf as well.</p><p>But the second Lando had said out loud the word golf, Carlos was already all thrilled about it and agreed instantly with a wide smile. So the two of them went golfing the next afternoon and like the day before, the Spaniard was once again all patient with him and also showed him some of his tricks.</p><p>About that he got pretty close to him, whenever he tried to show him how he should hold the club properly, Lando didn’t really complain about. He only had to make sure that he also still listened to his words and he also needed to remember what he had just showed him, so he won’t look like a complete fool like yesterday once again.</p><p>They had spent the whole afternoon at the golf course, until Carlos challenged Lando that he will invite him for dinner, if he will make it with just one hit. If not, he had to invite him for dinner.</p><p>The younger one agreed to it of course, but he wasn’t expecting the next, when the Spaniard played unfair, when he told him with one of his cheeky smirks. “Just like a date.”</p><p>For one brief moment Lando was afraid about that he was making fun of him, that he had to count one and one together and had got it that his press officer had a thing for him, but then his smirk quickly changed into one of his usual soft smiles again.</p><p>“I have just wanted to make you a little nervous, pequeño.” He told him with a wink, but Lando still wasn’t sure about that. Maybe he had only wanted to see his reaction to be sure what he already suspected and well, latest now Carlos was probably one hundred percent sure about it.</p><p>“C’mon, I know you can do this.” Like already so many times before, he encouraged him the sweetest way, always being so supportive and he also always believed in him, no matter if it was only in golf or when it came to their jobs.</p><p>Lando breathed deep through once again, while trying to remember what his friend had just showed and caught him, before he hit the ball all gently and he really sank the ball at his first try. “Well, where do you want to go for dinner? I knew you can do this, pequeño.”</p><p>Because the young Brit first wanted to change into some more decent clothes, Carlos followed his car to his place. Because he didn’t want to be impolite, he asked his friend if he wanted to come inside, while he will wait for him.</p><p>Like Carlos the other day, Lando showed him around his place, before he promised him to be right back in less than five minutes. He was focused on the sleeve of his shirt, while he went downstairs, that he hadn’t even noticed the older one filming him while doing so.</p><p>Only when Carlos made that one whistle sound, telling him that he looked pretty handsome, his eyes snapped up at him and his cheeks instantly blushed. “Good evening, sir.” The Spaniard welcomed him back, while he beamed up at him like a kid on Christmas morning.</p><p>And because Lando didn’t come up with something better, he only said a quick, awkward “Hello.” in return. After Carlos had finally stopped to record, he told the younger one all honestly “You are looking good.” His cheeks only blushed into an even deeper red, while Lando bit down onto his lip and finally managed to say a small thank you in response.</p><p>They did spend a great evening together, when Carlos brought them over to his favourite restaurant not even Lando had known before. He had there the best burger ever, while he got lost in his friend’s eyes more often than he should. Being back at home he could still feel those butterflies inside his belly and even when it did sound silly, he already missed the Spaniard right now.</p><p>Unluckily Singapore was once again a disappointing race, before they directly left for Russia. By now Lando already dared to say that he slowly but sure started to enjoy his job. He finally knew what to do and he also wasn’t that nervous any more. He already knew every member of their team, he also came along very well with Caco, Rupert and of course also Carlos.</p><p>Lando was already in his room, still struggling with his jet leg why he didn’t feel that tired like he should actually already feel, when Carlos wrote him, if he maybe wanted to come over to watch a movie or something, because he was feeling the same.</p><p>“Where are Rupert and Caco?” The young Brit asked confused, after he had entered the racer’s room and saw that the two of them were alone. “Rupert has already flown back to the UK and Caco isn’t feeling so well.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” It was the first time the two of them would be alone, normally either his trainer or his cousin or usually even both of them, would join them. He really wasn’t feeling uncomfortable any more with being all alone with the Spaniard, but watching a movie while lying on his bed was something different.</p><p>From time to time, Lando dared to look over at him from the corner of his eyes, still not believing that they were laying so close to each other. He could even take in his scent and feel his warmth, how bad he had wanted to snuggle closer at that moment.</p><p>Finally, the tiredness still took over the upper hand of his body, when Lando dozed off in the middle of the movie. He just had one of his best dreams ever, being far away in some kind of different universe, it just had to be, because he was indeed laying in Carlos’ arms there, while he held him all close and let him snuggle against his chest.</p><p>He could feel his hands all over his arms, stroking up and down that spot all comfortingly and whispering his name into his ear. “Lando. Hey, pequeño.” When Lando got it that Carlos’ voice did sound way too real to only be in his dream, he forced himself to open his eyes, even when he would have liked to stay in that dream forever.</p><p>Affectionately the Spaniard looked down at him with a compassionate smile on his lips. “Welcome back. You have fallen asleep.” Still sleepily and very confused, the young Brit only blinked up at him, which caused Carlos to tilt his head and stroke that single curl out of his face. “If you want you can stay here over the night.” Carlos whispered down to him, while Lando still woke up and tried to understand what was going on.</p><p>The second he had got it where he was, in Carlos’ bed, that he had fallen asleep there and the older one even offered him to stay here for the night, right next to him, in one bed, caused Lando to get fully awake from one second to the other.</p><p>“No. I.. I don’t want to bother you. I’m sorry, it really wasn’t my intention.” Lando stammered sleep drunken, before he crawled out of bed and plucked his clothes back on their places. “It’s alright. I mean, you wouldn’t have bothered me at all.” Carlos told him, the disappointment in his voice he couldn’t hide and also the little flame of hope he still had for the younger one to stay right next to his side.</p><p>Suddenly the whole situation became too uncomfortable and too much for Lando. He couldn’t understand what was going on here, maybe he was really still dreaming. “I.. I will better go now.” He stammered quickly, trying to get away from here as fast as possible, before he could change his mind and crawl back into the bed right next to the man he wanted so badly.</p><p>The moment the Spaniard stood up from the bed as well and went over to the door, Lando had thought for one brief moment that he won’t let him go and even when his heart was just by the thought already all happily jumping inside his chest, his brain yelled at him to somehow escape from here, before anything could happen he will badly regret later.</p><p>But Carlos knew when he had lost the fight. Like the gentleman he was, he only opened the door for Lando and wished him good night and sweet dreams. The younger one murmured to him good night as well and thanked him for the evening, before he slipped outside and almost ran the corridor down to his own room.</p><p>Even when he had been so tired before, he couldn’t fall asleep any more for the next hours. And something told him that Carlos felt the exact same way. Hating the empty place right next to him, where just minutes ago someone so special had been sleeping like a little angel.</p><p>As bad as the weekend in Japan had started with the typhoon raging over the land as good the race had ended for Carlos. P5, by now Lando had tears in his eyes every time his friend finished a race all healthy, but he got even more emotional, when he came home with such a great result, knowing how happy the driver himself will be.</p><p>But yeah, it wasn’t an easy weekend for all of them first. Already on Friday afternoon they had got to know about that there will be no session on Saturday, neither practice nor qualifying. With the knowledge of having the next day off more or less, Lando wanted to meet with his childhood friend Sacha, who was studying in Japan since two years and he barely saw him any more since he wasn’t in the UK any more.</p><p>All fancy dressed, Lando just wanted to get downstairs into the hotel’s restaurant to meet with Sacha there, when Carlos crossed his way, making that one whistle sound again like back at his place. “You are looking very handsome tonight, pequeño. What are your plans for tonight, normally you don’t wear such clothes at this time of the day.”</p><p>Like always, Lando’s cheeks had blushed by the Spaniard’s compliment and embarrassed he tried to avoid his friend’s eyes, before he told him “I will meet with Sacha for dinner.” Surprised, because he hadn’t expected that kind of voice, his eyes snapped up at the older one instantly, when Carlos asked pretty quickly and maybe also a tiny bit jealous “Who is Sacha?”</p><p>“Sacha is my friend. We know each other since we are kids. He studies here in Japan and since we don’t have much to do, I have thought it would be nice to see him. It’s been months since he had been in the UK the last time.” It did almost sound like an apology or like he wanted Carlos to ask for his permission for meeting his friend.</p><p>Maybe also the older one noticed so, why his voice quickly changed from curious and jealous into soft and understanding again. “Oh, that sounds great actually. I mean, for the two of you finally seeing each other again.” Carlos also offered him one of his sweet smiles, almost like an apology from him now. “Yeah, I actually can’t wait to see him again.”</p><p>“Then I don’t want to hold you up any longer. Have fun and have a nice evening, pequeño.” The Spaniard wished and like always he just had to touch him, his shoulder this time, only when it had been just for a brief moment. “Thanks, have a nice evening as well.”</p><p>Lando suspected the driver to watch a movie together with his cousin and trainer and maybe they had done so, but Lando and Sacha had just finished their dinner, when the three of them entered the restaurant to take some drink at the bar.</p><p>The Spaniard’s eyes had scanned the room for his younger friend and he smiled to himself, when he finally spotted him and the other young man on one of the tables on their way to the bar. And something told Lando that the three of them weren’t here by accident. Maybe Caco and Rupert were, but Carlos had probably wanted to check on his friend and maybe also get to know who that Sacha was.</p><p>Still he let Caco spot Lando first, so it wasn’t too obvious. They started some small talk, about how their dinner was, about the movie the three of them had watched and Lando also introduced Sacha to them.</p><p>“We have just wanted to take a drink. Do you maybe want to join us?” Carlos asked well-meant and Lando even bought him so. He kind of felt touched about the Spaniard’s overprotecting way, about that he didn’t find his peace, while exactly knowing that he had dinner with someone Carlos didn’t know yet and so couldn’t tell, if he could leave his friend all alone with that person or not.</p><p>But the Spaniard really didn’t have to worry about that at all. Lando’s mother had always said that Sacha was the only person on this world, who was one time cuter than her youngest son. Sacha was indeed everyone's sunshine and Lando’s best friend since he could think and finally also Carlos got that after a few drinks and they have talked for a while.</p><p>Shortly before midnight, they did end their evening and when Carlos saw Lando and Sacha saying goodbye to each other like that, hugging close and exactly seeing that they didn’t want to let go from each other, not ready for leaving the other one’s life already now again, he suggested out of the blue.</p><p>“Why don’t you join us tomorrow, Sacha? There will be a FIFA tournament of almost all drivers and later we want to go bowling.” Not only Sacha, also Lando was surprised about that invite. “Are you serious? I mean, do you think the other drivers will be okay with that?” Sacha still blinked at him in shock, like it wasn’t already excited enough to meet one F1 driver.</p><p>“Sure. We will also join them and we are also not drivers, right Lando?” Caco answered to the young Argentine’s question, looking from Rupert, who nodded agreeing his head, over to Lando, who eventually also nodded his head and also finally realized that Caco was right.</p><p>“Yeah. Oh please, Sacha. It would be so much fun, we haven’t done something like that since a half eternity. But of course, only if it won’t be too dangerous for you to come to here tomorrow.” Lando begged his friend, who finally nodded agreeing his head, the excitement was written in his face already as well. “Great.” The young Brit cheered, before he hugged his friend once again and maybe Carlos had only said so, so Lando will be happy. He just always wanted to make him happy.</p><p>Luckily Sacha could really make it to their hotel all safely the next day. They did spend the whole morning with playing FIFA together. Not only for Sacha, but also for Lando it was still very excited to be under the F1 drivers, to be kind of a part of them or at least they all accepted them.</p><p>Lando could also always feel Carlos’ eyes resting on them, especially on him, making sure that everyone was nice to them. They all had a lot of fun and the two friends got to know that F1 drivers were also only humans in the end of the day.</p><p>For lunch the five of them got into some Japanese restaurant, which was in their hotel as well. They all made a little fun of Lando, because of his aversion towards fish. But luckily the restaurant also offered something without any fish for him.</p><p>After they had also granted themselves some delicious Japanese dessert, they got downstairs into the bowling area. Lando didn’t exactly know any more how it had led to it, but suddenly he founded himself pinned against the floor, Carlos above himself, leaning over him and pressing his palms against his chest.</p><p>The younger one had challenged his friend once again, exactly being aware about that Carlos always wanted to win. And of course, also this time. But if loosing meant to get pressed against the floor and being captured under the Spaniard’s body, Lando will lose with pleasure every time from today on.</p><p>Lightly Carlos was shaking his shoulders and tickled his side, till those cute giggles escaped his lips and they both beamed at each other. Maybe they did hold their connection for one moment too long, while the older one’s hand had already stopped and they only looked deep into each other’s eyes and their smiles slowly but sure faded away.</p><p>“That was amazing, guys.” They could hear Sacha cheering from a little distance, who had filmed the whole act and had so finally also brought them back to reality. Carlos offered his friend his hand and helped him to stand up again, even trying to get his wild curls under control, when he almost stroked with his fingertips through his hair strains, leaving Lando behind with goose bumps and a warm shiver running down his back.</p><p>Later that day, Lando had probably taken his mouth too full, when he had challenged Carlos ones again and like a few hours ago he lost again, but unluckily he had agreed to a bet before. Suddenly the young Brit found himself in the arms of his friends, with his pants down to his uncles.</p><p>When he was back on his feet and put his pants on their actual place again, he could feel Carlos’ eyes resting on him. On his thin, smooth legs, on the small curve of his ass cheeks and of course he could also feel his eyes on his middle, checking him out.</p><p>And just the thought about that the Spaniard’s eyes were fixed on that part of his body, caused Lando to feel all hot and he was also relieved about his pants being right back on their place again, when he could feel himself swelling.</p><p>Before they got up to Carlos’ room to watch a movie to end the day, Sacha said goodbye and thanked them all for that funny day. Like yesterday, Lando hugged his friend long and told him how happy he had been to finally see him again and spend some time with him together. Also the other three told the young Argentine, that it was very nice to meet him and they would be happy to see him soon again at one of the races.</p><p>Caco and Rupert left for the own rooms the moment the movie was finally over, then even if today had been all fun and relaxed, tomorrow will be even more stressful and exhausting with qualifying and the race at just one day.</p><p>While Carlos brought the two of them over to the door and said goodbye to them for the night, Lando got over to the big window and looked all thoughtful and also worried outside to where the typhoon was still visible present.</p><p>“Are you scared, pequeño?” Carlos’ tender voice came finally to his ears, after he had watched him standing there for some moments. Slowly Lando turned around to his friend, eying him through his lashes, before he nodded and bit down onto his bottom lip.</p><p>The Spaniard stepped closer, right next to his side, when he whispered to him comfortingly “You don’t have to be scared. Nothing can harm you. I will take care of you, pequeño. I have got you.” Lando wasn’t only expecting it, he was even waiting for it longingly, to finally be in his friend’s strong and safe arms again.</p><p>Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the Spaniard’s belly, leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes to enjoy their closeness fully, while his nose was buried into the curve of his neck and he inhaled Carlos’ already so familiar and comforting scent.</p><p>“I’m not scared about me. I’m actually scared about you.” Lando whispered and caused the Spaniard to shiver, when his warm breath hit the sensitive skin of his neck. “You don’t have to be scared about me, pequeño. I will take care of myself, I promise.”</p><p>But still, Lando had to think about Jules, he just had to with being at this place, but he also had to think about Anthione and to all that also this scary weather. The young Brit was really concerned about his friend and best he didn’t want him to jump into his car the next day.</p><p>“Please, be careful tomorrow.” Lando almost begged him, because he wouldn’t know what he would do if anything should happen to him. Carlos pulled him even closer against his warm body then, caressed over his back to calm down his nerves and seal his already given promise with a soft kiss into his hairline.</p><p>Lando snuggled even closer at his friend, while he breathed through and told himself to believe the older one. It was actually the only thing he could do anyway, next to praying. Lando didn’t know how long the two of them were hugging and standing close like that, while the typhoon was howling outside the window.</p><p>Carlos kept his word, of course he did, like always did. He kept the nerves and didn’t only came back to Lando like he had promised him, he did even end the race on P5. Since a few weeks it had already become their routine that first Lando hugged Carlos compete overjoyed all tightly, before he recorded his thoughts after the race.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next three weeks will be pretty hard for Lando, because with the next three races being in these upcoming weeks here in America, the whole team had decided to stay there and won’t fly home in between the races. But Carlos always made sure, that his friend didn’t even get the chance to get homesick. They did spend every free minute together, the Spaniard even dragged him to his training with Rupert.</p><p>While Caco and Lando did some not so exhausting exercises, he just couldn’t resist to look over at Carlos, while his trainer tortured him. To see those muscles of his trained legs flinch by the effort, the same nice play on his bare upper arms and seeing those damn veins sticking out on his lower arms, caused the younger one to drool instantly.</p><p>He tried to make it as less obvious as possible, while he watched the older one from the corner of his eyes, because he just couldn’t stop staring. Those damn shorts he was wearing were so damn tight and short. Lando was spellbound to those dark, curly body hair on the inside of his thighs, thinking about the place where the road of soft hairs did disappear in his shorts.</p><p>As then also Carlos’ tank top slipped up, while he was lifting weights and he could see a very delicious hint of his flat belly, the perfect formed V between his belly bottom and crotch and the trail of body hair leading inside his shorts, was just too much for Lando to handle any more. He needed a break and definitely something to drink, before he will dehydrate.</p><p>Because the Mexican GP wasn’t all too nice to Carlos, the Spaniard was a little frustrated about it and after a session of FIFA in his hotel room in the evening, he fell back into the small sofa and suggested having a drink somewhere outside the hotel.</p><p>Lando instantly got all quiet, because he really wasn’t a fan of going clubbing and he also wasn’t a big fan of any alcohol as well. While Caco instantly agreed to his cousin’s suggestion, Lando actually just wanted to join Rupert’s decision to stay here at the hotel and go to bed, when Carlos instantly reached out to take his hand and change his mind while saying with his best puppy eyes he could manage</p><p>“No, Lando. You have to come with us. Please, without you, it wouldn’t be that much fun.” And because Lando was never able to deny those eyes anything, especially while he was still holding his hand and because no one had ever said, that without him, it won’t be that much fun, normally it was always the other way around, he finally agreed to it.</p><p>But still he didn’t feel comfortable at all at the club. A few drinks finally changed that and in the end he didn’t really care about the crowd any more, as long as Carlos was close. The three of them finally stormed the dance floor and Lando didn’t complain about it at all, that Carlos always danced one time closer to him than his cousin.</p><p>Caco probably had a little too many drinks that evening, because he fell asleep on the backseat, the moment Carlos had driven their car out of the parking spot. Even when the Spaniard had been the one, who had suggested going out for some drinks, he only had one bottle of beer, so he was still able to drive them back to the hotel.</p><p>Lando himself also felt a little tipsy, but more he actually felt good, almost featherlight, unconcerned and especially in love. Dreamily he watched Carlos on the driver seat next to him, not from the corner of his eyes, no. This time he openly stared shameless at him, it was impossible for the Spaniard to not notice nor see it.</p><p>Lando was aware about that the older one was out of his league, but just enjoying his pretty appearance was still allowed, right? And just flirting could also be something pretty nice.</p><p>Carlos could feel his eyes digging into his profile, while he drove them safely through the night. He let him stare at him, he did pretend like he hadn’t already noticed so since the very first second, because he knew Lando normally tried to not look at him that obvious, even when he had already caught him doing so pretty often, especially when they had been training the other day or when he had watched him taking an ice bath a few weeks ago, Lando hadn’t been able to take his eyes away from his body any more back then, but Carlos also found it pretty cute from the younger one, that he obviously couldn’t get enough of his appearance and the alcohol inside his veins also let him do so all shameless.</p><p>The Spaniard’s eyes were still fixed on the road, when he already began to smirk to himself. The lights of the city were reflecting in his beautiful, dark eyes and best Lando had wanted to crawl onto his lap and snuggle against his trained chest, while he brought them home all safely.</p><p>Finally, Carlos couldn’t resist any more, when he just had to look over at the boy on the passenger seat. He looked tired, the light drunkenness was written in his face, but not less his younger friend also looked damn cute, like always. The Spaniard was almost able to see those little hearts in his from the alcohol glassy eyes, while he beamed up at him.</p><p>It was time for Lando to get to bed after this long day, he was exhausted and Carlos wanted to bring him into bed as quickly and safely as he could. Because the younger was so incredible adorable, while he was looking up at him like that, the Spaniard peeked over his shoulder at the backseat to check if Caco was still fast asleep, before he couldn’t resist any more to lean over and touch his friend, to reach for his hand and squeeze it lightly.</p><p>A tired, but not less adoring smile did spread out on Lando’s lips by the contact, while he still looked at Carlos like the man of his dreams he actually was for him. Gently the older one brushed with his thumb over the young Brit’s hand, before he carefully lifted his arm, so he could breathe a tender kiss onto the back of his fingers in admiration.</p><p>They kept on holding hands for the rest of the drive, Lando also couldn’t stop for just one second to take his eyes away from the Spaniard. He was almost sad, when Carlos kissed the back of his hand once more, before they had to let go to get out of the car.</p><p>After they had somehow managed it to take drunken Caco into bed, Carlos brought Lando to his hotel room as well, making sure he got there all safely in the middle of the night. Before the young Brit disappeared inside and dreamed about the charming, handsome Spaniard for the rest of the night, Carlos leaned down to place a soft kiss onto his cheek and following whispered against from the kiss lightly wet skin “Thank you for coming with us. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”</p><p>Between the Mexican GP and the American, they had a lot of media to do, but they still also found time to play games on Carlos’ PlayStation, hang out and go for dinner together. Their movie night they had switched into one of the conference rooms of the hotel and because their movie night happened to be on Halloween, they watched a horror movie together.</p><p>After they had got three mattresses from the hotel stuff, some blankets and also bowls of popcorn and some coke, they made themselves comfortable, even when Lando hated such kind of movies with everything he had.</p><p>“I actually don’t like horror movies.” The young Brit had whispered into his friend’s ear and to his surprised Carlos seemed to be kind of happy to hear that because of whatever reason. “Don’t worry, pequeño. I will watch out for you, so no monster can catch you.” He whispered down to him with a wink.</p><p>The younger one instantly felt safer and also protected, but still he told himself to best not pay too much attention to the movie, so he won’t get scared or frighten badly. Luckily Lando was sitting between Carlos and the wall, so he could snuggle against the Spaniard’s side without the other two noticing so.</p><p>It didn’t last long, till Lando fell asleep all cuddled up as close as possible next to the older one, he wasn’t interested in the movie anyway. This right here was way better anyway. Especially when Carlos reached for his hand under the blanket and squeezed it softly in affection and didn’t let go any more.</p><p>Lando had actually expected the movie to already be over, when he slowly woke up from his slumber, the moment Carlos began to move suddenly. Lovingly the older one smiled at him, before he slowly laid down onto his side next to him, so they could look right into each other’s eyes.</p><p>Surprised about him doing so and if his friend wasn’t afraid about his cousin’s and trainer’s reaction, Lando looked over Carlos’ shoulder, just to see that the other two had also already fallen asleep as well.</p><p>With those beautiful, soft eyes of his, the Spaniard was eyeing his features closely. His sleepy face, the mop of messy curls, his sweet reaction to suddenly have him even closer than he had dared to wish for.</p><p>“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Carlos whispered so close to his face that Lando really asked himself if he was maybe still in the land of dreams or if he was really that reachable for him. Only when the older one squeezed his hand lightly, he got it, that he hadn’t let go the whole time long, while he had been asleep.</p><p>“Hey. Thanks for saving me from the monsters.” Lando breathed in return, while he lost himself once again in the beauty of the driver’s eyes. His heart began to flutter inside his chest, when the Spaniard suddenly reached out to frame his face and stroke with his thumb all gently over his warm, soft cheek.</p><p>“You are so cute when you are sleeping, pequeño.” Carlos told him with an affectionate smile on his lips. Lando’s whole body began to tingle, when he thought about that the Spaniard had watched him sleep, again. Touched because of the just heard, the younger one leaned into the touch and closed his eyes to remember this moment for whenever he was lonely and needed to feel loved.</p><p>Lando’s eyes were lightly glassy, when he looked at Carlos again, being emotional and happy to share this closeness with his friend. Of course, the older one had noticed those tears swimming in his eyes, when he gifted him one of his soft smiles, telling him so how much he did mean to him.</p><p>Those tears almost fell over the edge and Lando could feel how his whole body got warm and start to tingle, when Carlos did lead his hand closer to his face and finally kissed the back of his fingers long and tenderly.</p><p>Lando thanked him with a smile himself, before he snuggled closer into his side, wrapped his arm around his belly and knotted their legs together. As close as possible they cuddled and didn’t let go for just one second.</p><p>Carlos was holding him close against his chest, gently caressed over the length of his back and kissed the top of his head every now and then. Never before the younger one had felt that safe and loved in his life before. No one had ever made it to feel him this way. It was the best feeling ever.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat, when Carlos’ strong hand suddenly disappeared under his hoodie, goose bumps broke free the second his fingertips brushed over his bare skin. Lando purred out by the comfortable feeling of skin to skin contact, feeling the warmth of the Spaniard’s hand against his back, while he stroked him all so gently.</p><p>Even when he felt all so warm, comfortable and also protected in the Spaniard’s strong arms, Lando still didn’t want to fall asleep again, because he didn’t want to miss just one second of their closeness.</p><p>They both could have last like that forever, but unluckily also this moment had an end, when Rupert began to move next to Carlos. The older one looked down at the young Brit’s lightly saddened face, before he kissed his tremble for one last time and winked down at him.</p><p>After an eight place at the US grand prix, they got into the plane to Brazil. Actually Lando hadn’t wanted to shout it from the rooftops that on Wednesday was his birthday, his 20. birthday, but somehow Carlos had heard about it, when the young Brit entered his friend’s hotel room on that day and found it decorated with many colourful balloons, two silver ones with the numbers two and zero for his age and on a table in the middle of the room was a birthday cake in the form a milk package and three little presents.</p><p>Next to the table were standing Carlos, Caco and Rupert, each with a party head on and singing happy birthday for him. Like always, Carlos’ smile was the widest from the three of them, when they saw the young Brit’s reaction, how his cheeks blushed, but still he was very touched about the effort they had made themselves for his birthday.</p><p>“You really didn’t have to do that, I actually haven’t planned to celebrate it at all anyway.” Lando told them, after he had blown out the candles on his birthday cake, the three of them clapped and Carlos had put one of those party heads on his head as well.</p><p>Following Lando hugged them in gratefulness, Carlos did hug him the longest of course, while they congratulated him and wished him all the best. “Don’t be silly, you only turn twenty once in your life. So you definitely have to celebrate it, at least a little.” Carlos corrected him lovingly.</p><p>“Yeah, you belong to the big boys now.” Rupert agreed, before he did handle over his present. It was a voucher for golf lessons back in the UK, because he still hadn’t got any better in it, even after spending days with the three of them at the golf course.</p><p>Caco’s present was following next, some of those crazy socks with those funny stickers on it he used to wear. Now also Lando finally had his lucky, chilli socks for every race. And finally Carlos handled over the present for his friend. It was a book with the title <em>Spanish for dummies</em>.</p><p>Lando loved their sweet presents, but even more he adored that they had made this all here for him. Carlos told him that Charlotte had made the delicious cake, after they had got to know about his birthday from Henrik.</p><p>After they had eaten a piece of the cake and had clinked glasses with some Champagne, they got downstairs for dinner. Charlotte and Henrik also joined them there and together they had a very nice, enjoyable evening of his twentieth birthday.</p><p>Because it was media day the next day and so a pretty stressful day for Carlos and Lando, they ended the evening early after having one drink at the bar. The young Brit actually just wanted to take a quick shower, before he will get to bed, when someone knocked at his door.</p><p>Actually he had already expected it to be him, but he was still surprised to see Carlos standing there, hiding something behind his back. “Can I come inside, just for two minutes?” Lando would have also let him inside, if he had planned to stay forever.</p><p>The second the door was closed behind them, the Spaniard fished out a little present from behind his back. “Have you really thought that book was my real birthday present for you?” He told him with a wide smirk, while he watched Lando’s surprised reaction.</p><p>If the younger one was serious, the book would have been enough for him. He knew Carlos hadn’t meant any harm with it, it was only a joke and he also wasn’t offended about it, but still he was excited about what will be inside that little box.</p><p>With big eyes, Lando finally looked at the beautiful black pearl bracelet in his hand and he traced the engraving on the silver part between the pearls. <em>Pequeño</em>. Because the young Brit still looked worthless at the bracelet between his fingers, Carlos finally asked carefully “Don’t you like it?”</p><p>Lando came back to life by his worried voice, when his eyes instantly snapped up at his friend’s and he quickly told him to calm down his nerves with “I’m not only liking it, I’m even loving it. Thank you so, so much, Carlos. It’s very beautiful.” To emphasize that he meant the just said all serious, the younger one throw his arms around his friend’s neck and hugged him close.</p><p>“I’m happy you like it, pequeño. You are welcome.” The Spaniard whispered so close to his ear, that his breath caused Lando once again goose bumps breaking free over his skin and a warm shiver to run down the length of his back.</p><p>In adoration, Carlos watched the young Brit, when he pulled the bracelet over his hand and looked at it from every side. Lando was taken by surprise, when he could suddenly feel Carlos pressing his lips against his cheek, pecking a kiss there, before he wished to him once again “Happy birthday, pequeño.”</p><p>When Carlos spotted the bracelet still onto Lando’s wrist the next morning, he smiled over both of his ears, being happy that he obviously really liked his present. He also noticed how the younger one always played absently with the pearls the whole day long. One day he wanted Lando wore that bracelet, only that bracelet for him.</p><p>Saturday hadn’t been good to the team at all. Carlos’ car broke during qualifying, meaning that he had to start from the last place at the race tomorrow. Accordingly disappointed and frustrated the older one was for the rest of the day.</p><p>By now Lando had already learnt, what his friend needed in such situations. He finally wasn’t afraid any more to say something wrong, like back at the beginning of the season.</p><p>Now Lando exactly knew what he needed to say, what Carlos needed to hear, and what he needed to do to cheer him up. His friend promised him that evening before they went to bed, that he will give it his everything, that he will try everything tomorrow, because he nothing had to lose.</p><p>Hearing so, Lando felt sick instantly, because he didn’t want the Spaniard to risk his life for a good race result. He wanted Carlos to come back to him all safely again and when the older one noticed his expression and he got it what he had just said and what those words had caused to his friend, he quickly pulled Lando into a tight hug and told him that he hadn’t meant it like that and that he didn’t have to worry about him.</p><p>Next day the incredible happened, actually even more than incredible. The race had been intense, at least the last few laps. Lando could remember himself screaming at the monitor in their garage, cheering for Carlos when he was suddenly P4 and maybe had the chance to get onto the podium for the first time.</p><p>To make room for his excitement and also tenseness, he jumped around the place while crossing fingers, making so everyone around him even more nervous, especially Caco and Rupert. The young Brit had tears glistening in his eyes, but not because Carlos didn’t make it on the podium, because he ended the race on P4, his best result this year.</p><p>While Caco, Rupert and Lando were still cheering and celebrating about the amazing result, rumours already made their ways inside the garage that Lewis, who ended the race on P3, will maybe get a time penalty, meaning that with some luck Carlos could indeed still end up on the podium.</p><p>It was on Lando to tell Carlos so and if he was serious, he was a little scared about how he will to take this news. If it were indeed only rumours and they got excited and get up hope for nothing in the end, the Spaniard’s incredible P4 after starting from last on the grid wouldn’t look and also feel that incredible any more, with being disappointed after not ending onto the podium.</p><p>But what if Lewis will really get that time penalty? What if the gap was less enough and Carlos will really end up on the podium? Lando didn’t even want to think about it, if it should really be true.</p><p>Feeling a little overwhelmed about the whole situation he had to manage now, Lando waited impatiently for Carlos. The young Brit tried to overplay everything with congratulating his friend, telling him how great he had raced today and that it had been a pleasure to watch him doing so.</p><p>Only on their way back to his driver room, after they had already recorded his thoughts right after the race, Lando told him about the possibility. Unbelieving the Spaniard looked at him first, not knowing what to think about it. And like he had already expected him to do, Carlos only nodded his head and told him, also Caco and Rupert following them, to not get up hopes too early.</p><p>Carlos was tensed, when they went over to the interviews. After Lando had fixed the collar of his race suit, he smiled encouraging at him, but this time the Spaniard could only respond with forming his lips into a thin, thoughtful line.</p><p>Lando did feel for his friend, when every interviewer mentioned the possibility and what he thought about it. No one really congratulated him for his succeed, they only talked about maybe getting onto the podium. Lando looked at his watch, if it should really be true and his friend will be allowed to step onto the podium, there wasn’t much time left.</p><p>They were just on their way back to their motorhome to get to know if there were maybe already any news, because the ceremony had to start with every second now, when they could already hear the hymns playing from the speakers. Lando flinched together and also Carlos held on for a moment.</p><p>That was his chance to get on the podium today and the young Brit felt so sorry about it. He tried to give his friend a comforting smile, before he laid a hand on top of his shoulder and they continued their way, just less fast and urgently now.</p><p>But the day seemed to get even more bizarre, when Andreas told them, that the possibility still hadn’t died yet. The stewards were still debating about it, even when Lewis had already got the trophy and the champagne was also already sprayed.</p><p>So everything began from new. The waiting, the unknowing, the hope. Somehow Lando wished it would have been already over, hell he would have celebrated that P4 like a win for his friend, but he didn’t want him to get through this once again and maybe get disappointed in the end again. Carlos didn’t deserve that.</p><p>The longer the waiting did last, the more tensed the Spaniard became and only Caco, Rupert and Lando were allowed to get close to him any more. “Here, you should drink something.” Lando offered him the bottle of water well-meant.</p><p>Worthless Carlos took it and sipped on it absently, he hadn’t said anything since they had entered the room. Never before he had seen him that tensed, he was even still in his race suit, too nervous to get out of it or to move at all.</p><p>After what felt like three eternities, Andreas called for Carlos, telling him that the results were finally there. Everything and everyone was quiet, holding their breaths, when Lando pulled onto his arm to make him standing up from the seat he was nervously shaking since over one hour.</p><p>Gently the younger one pushed him out of the room into the tensed silence and best Lando had wanted to reach for his hand. For giving Carlos comfort, but also for himself. And then Andreas finally opened his mouth and said it out loud. Actually he even screamed at the four of them, that it was official now. Carlos was P3.</p><p>Everyone around them began to cheer all overjoyed, people were screaming, jumping around and hugged each other. Lando was still standing half behind the Spaniard’s back and clutched onto his arm in nervousness, when his hand did instantly slide down to lace their fingers together for support, the second they found out so.</p><p>To his surprise, Carlos didn’t let go off his hand, he kept on holding it, even when Caco and Rupert were hugging him all tightly. While everyone was busy with celebrating and cheering, Lando’s and Carlos’ eyes met for the first time and before he could even really realize it, the Spaniard had stopped holding his hand, instead he framed his face with both of his hands now and pressed his lips against his surprised once for a quick, from emotions filled and leaded kiss.</p><p>They were able to look at each other for one brief moment, before people dragged Carlos away from him and left Lando all perplex behind. Still in shock he traced his from the kiss still prickling lips. His fingertips moved over the spot Carlos’ lips had touched his just moments ago.</p><p>Lando didn’t know how long he had needed to understand what had just happened, but when he finally did, a smile as bright as the sun did spread out onto his lips and his eyes began to water.</p><p>Quickly he tried to keep up with the crowd that was brining Carlos to the podium, to celebrate their own ceremony now. When he had finally caught up with Caco and Rupert, they hugged each other as well and still couldn’t believe it at all.</p><p>And then Carlos finally climbed onto the podium and the young Brit couldn’t tell with words how happy and proud he was for his friend, to see him so satisfied and overjoyed, to see him there where he did belong to be so bad.</p><p>Everyone from the team should get onto the pic and when Lando got pushed right in front of Carlos, who was shining down at him from his podium, the Spaniard pulled onto his arm. “Come up here. Come up here.” He told him, when their eyes met and first Lando had thought he didn’t mean him with it, because why should he be on the podium right next to him, but Carlos’ eyes were fixed on him and also that gorgeous smile was once again only meant for him.</p><p>To do his friend a favour, he climbed up right next to his side, someone even placed the from Lewis already emptied P3 champagne bottle into his hands. He felt Carlos’ arm around his shoulders, pulling him even closer, before they all smiled like never before in their lives into the camera.</p><p>Lando still hadn’t been able to congratulate his friend, also not this time, when the older one had already got dragged away from him again before he could do so. But he was sure to find a moment to still do so later, after the whole excitement had settled a little. Right now Carlos should enjoy the attention he got from every side, he deserved it so much, like no one else.</p><p>After Lando had accompanied him from one interview to the other, his job was done for the day, while Carlos was talking with his engineers. The day had been long and pretty exhausting, he just wanted to take a shower and finally get into bed. He had just changed into his pyjama, when someone knocked at his door.</p><p>Actually he had expected Carlos to celebrate at the moment, be on the after race party and celebrate his P3, but instead he stood there in his door frame, looking down at him like he couldn’t believe he was already in his pyjama and ready for going to bed.</p><p>“Carlos, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the after race party? I bet everyone is waiting for you there.” Lando asked him perplex, because results like this had to be celebrated. His friend’s answer surprised him, when the Spaniard meant “How could I celebrate anything without you?”</p><p>The young Brit really didn’t want to disappoint his friend, but he just wanted to tell him that he would prefer it to stay here and that he probably won’t even miss him at the party, because he wouldn’t be so much fun anyway, when Carlos was quicker and tried to change his mind with</p><p>“I know you are tired, that you don’t like to go to such places and that you miss your family, but it would mean so much to me, if you would come with me and to at least clink glasses with me together. Please, Lando. This is also your achievement, you helped me as well to get there.”</p><p>And like all the other times before, Lando just couldn’t say no to these begging, puppy eyes and finally agreed to it. Instantly Carlos began to shine and the happiness was written in his face. “Great, I will pick you up in five minutes.”</p><p>Carlos had been right, he really didn’t like such places at all, but like back in Mexico, Lando slowly but sure began to enjoy celebrating here together with Carlos, Caco, Rupert and so many others of their team. They had a lot of fun with singing smooth operator through the microphone, so the whole club could hear it, go dancing together and celebrating the Spaniard.</p><p>The only-clinking-glasses turned out into way more in the end. Lando had already lost count about how many drinks he already had, also Carlos seemed already lightly drunk as well. Some time already way over midnight, the Spaniard suddenly stood right next to him and because no one was near to hear them, he told him</p><p>“I’m sorry for the kiss earlier. You know, it was in the heat of the moment, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Lando could tell that his friend really meant the just said honestly, but something else also told him, that he would also do it again any time he will get the chance to.</p><p>He didn’t know what finally caused him to say the following, maybe it was the alcohol inside his veins, maybe it was today’s achievement, or maybe it was the heat of the moment once again, when the young Brit told his friend, before he bit down all insecure onto his bottom lip “I’m not sorry for the kiss. I liked it.”</p><p>Carlos’ drunken brain needed some moments to understand the just heard, before his expression changed into shocked and surprised and he looked down at the younger one with big eyes. Scared about his reaction, Lando nibbled nervously onto his bottom lip, but his worries quickly faded away, when the Spaniard first looked down at his lips, wishing to be the one sucking them at the moment, before his eyes snapped up right at his again and his lips formed a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Come with me. I want to show you something.” Carlos let him know, before he already took his hand and leaded him outside the club and behind the building, where they were all alone. He made Lando lean against the wall, while the Spaniard placed his left hand against the wall next to his head and caressed with his other over his side.</p><p>“I still haven’t congratulated you for your podium.” Lando breathed, their faces were suddenly so close to each other. “You already have, pequeño. You let me kiss you.” Carlos whispered, his breath was tickling his nose and the Spaniard’s usual so soft looking eyes had turned endless dark from one second to the other.</p><p>If Lando wouldn’t know, that he was all safe as long as he was close to the Spaniard, he would have got scared, but instead he studied those eyes all closely and begged worthless for him to finally close the gap between their lips again. There had always been that tension between them.</p><p>He could already almost feel his lips on his own, the tip of their noses were already brushing gently against each other, when Carlos’ eyes alternately flicked between his friend’s beautiful eyes and soft lips. “You know we actually shouldn’t do this, right?”</p><p>Lando nodded agreeing his head, but it still didn’t hold him up from getting even closer, also when he was totally aware about that the Spaniard was right. Maybe because of that knowledge he got closer.</p><p>“We actually aren’t allowed to do this here. I’m a F1 driver and you are my PR, it’s not what they want to see from us.” For one brief moment, the young Brit got scared that Carlos could pull away, that he had changed his mind, but then his eyes were suddenly on fire, when he told him all determined</p><p>“But I don’t give a damn any more about what we are allowed to do. I want to kiss you since the very first day, I want to make you mine since I have seen you standing there all insecure in that corner. I want you and no one can hold me up from getting you any more now.”</p><p>And in the next moment their lips finally crashed together, after waiting so longingly for it. They kissed hungrily, not being able to get enough from each other, while Lando crossed his arms behind his friend’s neck to pull him even deeper into the kiss, while Carlos pressed him close against his body, not willing to ever let him go again.</p><p>Both of their lips were already shiny, red and swollen, their middles felt hot, needy and ready, when Carlos took the younger one’s hand and together they ran through the night to finally make their bodies once.</p><p>They ended up in the Spaniard’s room, because it was closer than Lando’s and they just didn’t want to waste any more time. Within seconds their bodies were freed from their clothes and the young Brit could finally roam his fingertips over the older one’s hard trained muscles and admire the nudity of his body. Also Carlos couldn’t take his eyes and hands away from his bare skin any more, when he carried him over into bed.</p><p>It wasn’t Lando’s first time, but it was the first time to expose himself like that at the first time with someone. It was just what Carlos made him feel, safe, comfortable and strong, that made him do so. He was on top, something he had never done before, sliding up and down his friend’s erection and not feeling one bit ashamed about it, while he took himself what he needed.</p><p>Lando let him see everything, not trying to hide anything or feeling stupid about how badly he needed him like that since months. With his hands supporting himself next to Carlos’ legs and his feet right next to his shoulders, he moved his hips the most pleasurable way, letting his head fall back into his neck and moaning the soul out of his body.</p><p>The Spaniard supported all firmly his waist with one hand, while stroked with his other up and down his length, earning pre-cum leaking out from the head of his dick for his effort. When Lando’s arms and legs finally gave in, when they were already shaking too much, Carlos straightened himself and pulled the younger one against his chest.</p><p>Finally, he could hold onto those damn broad shoulders, while he slipped up to the tip, almost causing the older one to slide out of his hole, before sitting down all the way to his dick’s base once again. Carlos met him halfway with trusting upwards and keeping him in place by his hips.</p><p>It was like a firework did explore inside his body, when Lando clutched onto the Spaniard’s dark mane, after he had hit his prostate for once too often and he cried out in pleasure and relief. To see him come like that also sent Carlos over the edge, when he came buried deep inside the younger one and finally marked him as his.</p><p>After the whole tension had left his body, Lando fell forward into the older one’s arms in exhaustion. Carlos easily caught him and held him closer, while he stroked through his messy curls and caressed over his sweaty back to keep him warm. All satisfied the younger one buried his nose into the curve of the Spaniard to take in his scent and the smell of sex lingering on his skin.</p><p>It was such an intimate moment between the two of them, so much trust, admiration and affection was involved on both sides. Tears began to prickle in Lando’s eyes, because all those feelings rushing through his body at the moment suddenly became too much for him to handle any more. He was right where he had always wanted to be.</p><p>Softly Carlos placed little kisses onto his hairline, while he was holding him close and tried to keep him warm. Their bodies were once, with Lando still having crossed his legs around his friend’s waist and his arms wrapped around his neck, like his life did depend on it.</p><p>They were embracing like that a half, beautiful eternity, until the Spaniard could feel himself swell again deep inside the younger one, causing so to ooze the last of his cum out of Lando’s hole. Of course, he felt the rising hardness inside himself as well, he could feel how his own middle got interested once again, when he gently rocked back and forth for some friction.</p><p>But after satisfying their needs and longings over the past months, Carlos decided that Lando did deserve something better now, something deeper and more meaningful than just having sex. Gently he laid the younger one onto the mattress, holding his head carefully during the process, before he leaned over him and they made pure love.</p><p>The little stuffed meerkat, Lando had gifted Carlos to his birthday and had given the Spaniard so much luck for the race today, was sitting right next to them on the mattress, watching them getting united. And when the Spaniard lifted his friend’s hand, so he could press tender kisses against his wrist, he noticed that one of his other dreams had also come true as well, when he noticed that Lando was only laying with his bracelet dressed underneath him.</p><p>It had been Lando’s best dream ever, goose bumps still broke free over his arms and he even smiled to himself in his sleep, when he thought about how real that dream had felt. He could still feel Carlos’ fingertips stroking over his bare skin, through his messy curls and over his from the sleep still warm and reddened cheek, while he laid on his belly and hugged the pillow underneath him.</p><p>He could also still feel his beautiful eyes lingering on him, digging right into his soul and making him feel all warm and loved. From far away Lando could hear some kind of knocking noise disturbing his sleep, before he could feel something moving on the mattress next to him and hear someone searched for something on the floor, before quickly getting into what did sound like pants or at least boxers, which caused him to slowly but sure wake up, when his eyes carefully fluttered opened.</p><p>The voice that came to his ears did sound familiar, but he needed some moments to get to know to whom the voice did belong to, also to realize where he were and who had opened to door and now talked to the other man.</p><p>“You were suddenly gone yesterday. We couldn’t find you any more.” It was Caco who had knocked at the door, but before that other one, who had answered the door, could answer, the Spaniard went on with “Are those Lando’s shoes?”</p><p>The young Brit pressed his eyes closed and tried to hide himself under the duvet, because it did sound like he was in someone’s bed he actually shouldn’t be. And then he suddenly remembered about everything again, about every little detail when another familiar voice filled the silence, the same voice that had whispered those sweet Spanish words into his ear last night, while he had made him feel things no one had ever managed to do before.</p><p>“Ehm, yeah. Lando suddenly wasn’t feeling good, so we got back to the hotel and I let him sleep here to make sure he was alright.” Carlos explained to his cousin and Lando was surprised about how convinced his voice did sound, even when he exactly knew it was a big lie.</p><p>But Caco seemed to be satisfied with the explanation, so he said in a lower voice to not woke up the obvious still asleep boy in the bed over there, that he had just wanted to check on him and that he should better also catch some more hours of sleep, before they will travel home in the late afternoon.</p><p>Best Lando wanted Carlos to follow his cousin and let him alone here, so he could stay for the rest of his life hidden inside this bed like that, feeling so ashamed and stupid after last night that he could already feel tears burning in his eyes.</p><p>The Spaniard probably just wanted to lay down right next to the younger one again, when he noticed that he had moved, did hide himself under the duvet now and that his body was lightly shaking underneath it. “Lando?” He asked softly, before he sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Are you good, pequeño?” He reached out to what he assumed was his shoulder, which caused his small body to stop trembling and he murmured something under the duvet Carlos couldn’t understand. “Are you maybe feeling sick?”</p><p>Because there was no point any more, he just couldn’t hide under the duvet for the rest of his life, even when he had wanted to do so so badly, Lando pulled the duvet away and slowly set up. The second Carlos had seen his expression, his blushed cheeks, but especially his glassy eyes, he knew that his friend wasn’t feeling the same way about last night like he did.</p><p>Lando did really look kind of sick and the Spaniard could also tell, that he wanted to get away from here, from this situation as fast as possible, but he was trapped with being still naked under the duvet. And because Carlos just couldn’t see him like that, he had pity and handled over his boxers to him.</p><p>The young Brit took them all grateful with a node, before he quickly wiggled into them underneath the duvet. Carlos eyed him closely the whole time, because he didn’t want him to go. He watched how Lando closed his eyes, before he breathed deep through once again and finally told him with a small, tortured voice “I will better go now. I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have done that. It was a mistake and my fault.”</p><p>Lando was aware about that he had risked everything with that one night and almost he had destroyed both of their lives with it. He had failed, he had ended up with the man he actually worked for in bed.</p><p>He just wasn’t even close enough to be professional, even when he had already started to like, even enjoy his new job by now, he really couldn’t continue it next year, he just couldn’t be Carlos’ press officer again for next year after what had happened between them last night.</p><p>How should he manage it to ever look into Carlos’ eyes again after everything? He couldn’t even look at him right now, not even mention the last race in two weeks. He felt so incredible stupid to have risked his friend’s carrier, his own life wasn’t even that important for him. His family and friends knew about his sexuality and no one else would be interested in that fact anyway, in contrast to the Spaniard. It would have ruined everything for him, just because he couldn’t keep it together.</p><p>But before those tears waving in his eyes could fall over the edge, he could crawl out of bed and sneak all ashamed out of the Spaniard’s room, Carlos suddenly held him back by his wrist and even when Lando had thought he couldn’t look him into his eyes any more, they still met and once again he just couldn’t look away any more, even if he had wanted.</p><p>“I’m sorry you are feeling this way, but I just wanted to let you know that last night wasn’t a mistake for me. I like you, Lando. I do really like you a lot. I have thought that this was maybe the beginning of something.. beautiful.” The Spaniard whispered all slowly and carefully, so the younger one was able to understand every word, but still he couldn’t believe nor understand the meaning from the words he had just heard.</p><p>“But.. what about the others?” Carlos seemed surprised about that Lando did even worried about what people might could think about them. “I don’t give a damn about what others will say or think about us. I’m not afraid about it. We live in the 21st century, we are all allowed to be with the one we care for the most and if they can’t deal with it, it’s their problem and not ours. I really don’t worry about them. All I think about is you, pequeño. All I want is you. What do you think about it?”</p><p>Still shocked Lando blinked at his older friend, he had always known that he had a strong personality, but he would really get through all that just for someone like him? For someone who actually accidentally became his press officer of pure destiny. He couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t.</p><p>“I.. I also like you, even a lot, but..” Lando stammered unsure, he had never thought he would get into the situation that a F1 driver would ask him to be his boyfriend. But compassionate as always, Carlos reached forward to brush that single curl out of his face, before he told him reassuring “It’s okay, pequeño. You don’t have to decide it right now. Why don’t we just leave things their ways and see what happens. What do you think about it?”</p><p>Agreeing Lando nodded his head, while he smiled for the first time that morning and made Carlos so all happy as well, before he added “And what do you think about the idea to go and take a shower together now, before I will order some breakfast and later we go back to sleep a little more?”  Once again, the young Brit could only wildly nod his head in agreement, liking the idea more than he could tell him at the moment.</p><p>Almost two weeks had already passed since their first shared night together. After Brazil, Carlos had flown back home to Spain. They hadn’t seen each other for almost one whole week, but not even one hour passed by without them sending little messages to each other.</p><p>When the Spaniard was finally back in the UK again, they met for lunch, before spending the afternoon at Lando’s place, cuddling in front of the TV. But as soon as they entered the MTC the next morning, they were all professional again. Just Carlos and Lando and not the slowly blossoming couple.</p><p>Also when it was finally time for them to get to Abu Dhabi for the last race, they acted like nothing had ever happened to them, even when they were holding hands under the blanket laying over their laps in the plane.</p><p>Even though Carlos slipped inside Lando’s room every evening and they spend the nights together, nothing had happened between them since Brazil. They had already taken it fast back then, pretty fast even, so there was no need to go on with that speed as long as Lando was still undecided.</p><p>And he actually really still was, if it would be a good decision, for both of them, to become a couple. Lando would be the boyfriend of a F1 driver and he really wasn’t sure about if he was ready for that. When he let the fact behind that a F1 driver was gay or in Carlos’ case bi, which would cause already enough trouble anyway, he will have to deal with that it won’t be an easy relationship, at least compared to the ones he was used to.</p><p>He also didn’t want to be the reason, why Carlos will have it even harder to follow his dream to become a F1 champion one day, because of their relationship and the world knowing that he wasn’t straight. Yeah, he was right, they were all living in the 21st century, but Lando had experienced it first-hand that some people still couldn’t deal with it and when it often wasn’t that easy for Lando back then, he didn’t even want to think about what his friend will have to get through then, with being a public figure.</p><p>All these points of his list were written by his head, but then his heart always remembered him about how Carlos makes him feel all the time. Like they were able to fight them all, to be just the two of them against the whole world and they would win the fight together.</p><p>Never before Lando had such deep and strong feelings for someone in his life and he had also never felt so accepted, comfortable, respected, loved and safe before. The afternoon the two of them had spent at his place, the young Brit had wanted to know from him, why he, Carlos Sainz a very handsome looking Spanish F1 driver, was crazy after him, a nobody with complexes, anxiously and also being kind of broken.</p><p>Carlos had simply reached out then to wrap his so much bigger looking hand around his, before he told him all honestly “That’s why, pequeño. You are different from all the others, you are just you, the best version of yourself and in my eyes perfect the way you are. I’m so done with all these perfect people trying to give me fake smiles and promises they don’t even think about keeping. I know that in contrast to all these people, you mean it serious, you are always honest to me and that your feelings aren’t only an act, so you can use me. I have never met someone like you in my life before, Lando, and I also already know it right now, that I won’t ever meet someone like ever again. You are someone very, very special to me, so incredible love- and adorable. Please, don’t ever forget that, no matter how you will decide.”</p><p>The Spaniard didn’t need to think about it. Since the very first moment, back then when he had woken up right next to Lando, seeing him sleeping like a god-damn angel inside that white duvet, like he was floating on a cloud, he had known it. He would give up everything for him. If Lando would really want the same as he did, if he really also wanted it all, then they would make right, with coming out and being an official couple, because he was tired of hiding. He finally wanted peace with himself, just be happy like everyone else and to have someone he could trust fully. And he also wanted to show the whole world how happy the boy managed to make him feel.</p><p>But still, Lando had been undecided, until the race. Actually even the very last lap, when not even in one of the last corners. It was a very important race for Carlos. If he wanted to end on the sixth place in the championship and with that also his best result ever after a whole season, he needed to have a good race.</p><p>Qualifying didn’t succeed like they had all wished for, for Carlos to have a better starting position than P9, but still it was the place the Spaniard will have to work from the next day. Lando had encouraged him that Saturday evening, telling him that he did believe in him and that he will manage it to bring the great result and so also P6 home tomorrow.</p><p>The young Brit really believed in his friend, but he still couldn’t believe what he had to watch, when Carlos battled with Nico in the last lap for P10, for the one necessary point he needed and would mean for him to have succeeded the impossible, when he thought back to the beginning of this season.</p><p>Lando was holding his breath from excitement, he has crossed his fingers as hard as he could and all nervously he was shaking the whole time long, while his eyes were fixed on the monitor in the garage. He probably cheered for Carlos the loudest, which wasn’t that easy with Caco and Rupert right next to him.</p><p>His heart stopped to beat completely, when Carlos and Nico drove together into the same corner, knowing that this will be the Spaniard’s last chance to get that one, essential point. Either everything or nothing at that moment.</p><p>He made it, he really made it. Lando couldn’t believe it, when he screamed from the volume of his lungs because of the happiness and relief rushing through his body. Lando joined Caco and Rupert jumping all excited around, before they hugged each other tightly because of their friend’s success.</p><p>The young Brit just couldn’t wait for Carlos to be already back, so he could congratulate him from the bottom of his heart and when he finally saw him coming out there of the building, he just knew it. He had made his decision right at that moment.</p><p>Lando instinctively speeded up his steps, at the end he was even running at Carlos, before he literally jumped into his arms, so the Spaniard had to let fall everything he was carrying in his hands to catch the boy crashing into his arms and crossing his legs at his lower back, before he locked their lips together for a stormy and tight kiss.</p><p>“For what was that for, pequeño?” Carlos asked all breathless after that explosion of a kiss, being still all surprised about <em>that</em> welcome. “For making it. I’m so happy for you and also so proud.” The older one beamed up at him, still balancing the curve of his ass cheeks in his palms.</p><p>“But why are you crying then?” The Spaniard wanted to know with a smile on his lips, even when he already exactly knew why. “Because I have made my decision. I want to be with you, and best forever.” Even when silent tears were still rushing down his face, the couple smiled at each other, before their lips melted into once for another kiss to seal their decision.</p><p>Since that day on, the two of them were an official couple. They just had to with kissing right in front of Caco, Rupert, all the other F1 drivers and everyone else being close enough to see Lando in Carlos’ arms and kissing him all emotional.</p><p>Photos of the two of them embraced like that were on the internet within seconds and so also Carlos’ family didn’t only found out about him being bi, but also that he was obviously together with his press officer.</p><p>Later Lando apologized by his boyfriend’s family about that they had to find out about it this way, but they had never been mad at him for it, the total contrary even, they were happy for them and even supported them wherever they could. Carlos himself was relieved about that everyone found out about what was going on with those pics, so they didn’t have to make their relationship into a big secret.</p><p>Sure it wasn’t easy, the beginning was filed with a lot of questions they needed to answer, all those stupid interviews the Spaniard mostly had to get through on his own and of course also all those looks they had earned, the whispers they had heard whenever they had passed by a small group.</p><p>But they have made it together and with time also this news will settle. People had to get used to them being together, if they wanted or not. Luckily their families and friends were on their sides, also Carlos’ who hadn’t known anything about his sexuality until that day.</p><p>The couple had spent a few days together in the UK, before Carlos flew back home for the holidays. The next time they have seen each other, two days before New Year’s Eve, the Spaniard told him about what had happened since the last time they had seen each other. Not the things they have already told each other on the phone every evening, it was something he hadn’t wanted to talk about over the phone.</p><p>Carlos told him about his offer from Ferrari. Lando instantly got it what that would mean, what this would mean to their still so new relationship. Their fairy tale would already be over again, before it had even started. And for one brief moment Lando hated himself for risking it all and taking everything on just one card, but then Carlos went on telling him news he wasn’t ready for, nor he had expected at all.</p><p>“I have told them, that I will only sign the contract, if you will be my PR at Ferrari as well.” To emphasize how serious he meant the just said, Carlos reached out for his hand to squeeze it lightly, before he went on “I need you, Lando. Either with you together or not at all.”</p><p>Totally in shock the young Brit only stared at his boyfriend, not believing that he had really said that to a team like Ferrari, that he really wanted him to stay right next to his side and that he will only sign if they will not only take him but Lando as well. And now the older one was even waiting for his answer, for his decision, it was all to Lando how Carlos’ future will turn out. It was all on him.</p><p>Because he was so touched about this all to hear, tears began to burn instantly in his eyes and his bottom lip was shaking, when he told Carlos all honestly “I will go wherever you will go. I’m with you.” Maybe also the Spaniard’s eyes got a little glassy, when they hugged tightly after the decision was made.</p><p>“I love you so much, pequeño.” Carlos had whispered into his hairline for the first time and just then Lando got it that this right here wasn’t the end of their fairy tale, actually only their first chapter together was over and there were still so many more to come. It was just the begging.</p><p>“I also love you, Carlos. So much, my future Ferrari driver.” He could feel the Spaniard smile against his hairline for that comment, before he pulled him even closer against his chest.</p><p>The time between New Year and the first race in Australia, they spent alternately in the UK and also in Spain. Whenever they both needed to work at the MTC, they stayed in Woking either at Lando’s or at Carlos’ place, but always together. Lando’s family also finally got to know the older one as his official boyfriend.</p><p>Whenever they had a few days off, they travelled to Spain to spend some quiet days at Carlos’ place, they also visited his family and Lando finally also got to know the Spaniard’s friends as well.</p><p>Everything had been good, more than just good for the two of them. The contract with Ferrari was already signed for weeks, McLaren was more than just supporting Carlos in his decision, the two of them were still over the moon happy to have found each other and the new season will start pretty soon.</p><p>They were already in Australia, before the unstoppable happened with the virus being under all of them since a while. Not only the race in Australia got cancelled, but also the next races until the summer.</p><p>The couple decided to fly back to Spain, where they did spend the next few weeks in quarantine. When things got even worse, Lando flew with a heavy heart alone back to the UK, his boyfriend stayed behind.</p><p>The young Brit wanted to finally get home again after being away from his family since over one month. Of course, Carlos understood that and like he was able to understand his decision, Lando also understood that his boyfriend wanted to be by his family in times like these.</p><p>So they got separated, even longer than they had first suspected. Almost two months passed, since they were finally able to see each other again. But it was like back at their first day, when Lando picked up his boyfriend from the private airport and jumped into his arms with tears rushing down his face, after missing him so much for such a long time.</p><p>Together they prepared for the new season, which will be even harder and more difficult than a normal season already was. It wouldn’t be easy, for no one, but at least they still had each other.</p><p>The season was shaped with highs and lows. With Carlos managing it to get P3 in qualifying at the Styrian GP, just to sadly end the race on P9 in the end. Like the year before, the beginning was once again pretty hard for the Spaniard with more lows than ups.</p><p>Lando was so feeling bad for his boyfriend, when he had to watch how he had to get with a tire damage in the garage of the Great Britain GP a few laps before he would have made his best result so far this season.</p><p>His luck finally seemed to come back, at least for one single race, at his home GP. Carlos deserved that P6 so much, Lando had wanted to hug the whole world, but especially the older one, when he finally jumped out of his car all relieved himself.</p><p>Like last year, Spa wasn’t good to him again, he wasn’t even able to start to the race, about which Lando was actually a little relieved, when he thought back about what had happened here the last time. It was a complicated time indeed, very stressful and exhausting with so many races in such a short time.</p><p>But the whole effort finally paid off, when Lando watched with tears falling over the edge of his eyes, how his boyfriend stood up there on the podium of Monza with ending the race on P2. It was a moment both of them will never forget, while Lando looked up all worshipful at the older one, who smiled down at him from the podium with a smile a mile wide.</p><p>After the highs of the first Italian race, Lando was sick with worries, when he had to watch with sheer horror that accident after the safety car in Muggelo. Only when he was able to see Carlos climbing out of his car, the young Brit finally began to breathe again and he already made himself on the way to pick up his boyfriend and see with his own eyes that he was indeed alright and overall that he had really managed it to come back to him again.</p><p>Since that weekend, they seemed to be followed by bad luck, because a long period of time with disappointing races followed again, with the height about what happened at the Russian GP. Only Lando was allowed to be right next to his boyfriend after he had come back and had best wanted to punch himself for being so stupid.</p><p>But luckily this should be the last DNF and pointless race for the older one for this season. Lando was screaming like he never had before, they could even hear him doing so in the next three garages, when Carlos did lead the Portuguese GP, even when it was only for a few laps.</p><p>And never before, also not after what had happened in Italy a few weeks ago, the younger one had been so relieved to get his boyfriend back, after what had happened at the Bahrain GP. It was horrible to see those flames and not knowing for endless moments which car was involved in the accident nor what had exactly happened.</p><p>Of course, Lando didn’t wish something like that to anyone, but he was holding his breath and tears were already watering his eyes, while he did pray for it to not be his boyfriend, till he finally got told it really wasn’t his Carlos, who had crashed into the barrier. But he only believed so, when the Spaniard finally jumped out of his car at the end of the race.</p><p>Rupert and Caco had told Lando to not get over to him during the red flag, even when they both exactly knew how bad he had wanted to do so, but Lando did understand. Carlos should give his whole attention and focus to the race, he shouldn’t worry about him and get so distracted from his concentration.</p><p>Lando wouldn’t have been able to deal with it, if something had happened to his boyfriend because of him. But still, he hugged him even tighter and longer than usual after a race that day.</p><p>And after two more very successful races, Carlos had really made it to secure P6 in the driver championship like last season. Sure, they all thought about what place he might have got, if there wouldn’t have been so many problems or bad luck through the season, but it was like it was and Lando was still so incredible proud of his boyfriend.</p><p>The next two weeks they did spend in Spain to calm down after the whole excitement, also after the pretty emotional farewell from McLaren. They did spend Christmas together by Lando’s family and got back to Carlos’ family over New Year’s Eve. </p><p>Already back in November, Lando had sold his boyfriend’s flat in Woking, because whenever they will be in the UK in the future, they will stay at Lando’s place, what they had actually already done so all the time anyway. At the same time the young Brit found a flat for them in Italy, close to the Ferrari factory, where they did spend a lot of time since the middle of January.</p><p>It was a nice early spring afternoon in Maranello, the couple had a day off and just came home from a stroll through the park, when Lando leaned over the railing of their balcony and looked dreamily into the distance.</p><p>Thinking back about to where his journey had begun over two and a half years ago with a smile on his lips. Back to when he had so much doubts about his new job, he first didn’t even want to accept. But his family had been right all the time, it was a chance for him. And even what a big chance it had turned for him to be.</p><p>Lando had developed over those last months, he wasn’t the same any more, but that was alright. More than just alright. His life was good, for the first time he felt satisfied with himself and what he had achieved, he had arrived at his destiny.</p><p>Speaking of his destiny, like he was able to hear his thoughts, Carlos came outside on their balcony as well, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s belly and rested his chin gently on top of his shoulder, following his gaze into the distance.</p><p>Lando enjoyed their closeness and the peace from the moment, when he closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled the clear, fresh spring air, before he exhaled long, his eyes fluttered open again and he leaned against the Spaniard’s head.</p><p>Soon the new season will start, soon a new chapter of their story will begin, but no matter where their way will lead them, as long as the two of them will be together, it will be good in the end.</p><p>Yeah, they had all been right, agreeing to that job had been the best decision of his life, and like Carlos was once again able to read his mind, he placed a soft kiss onto his cheek in agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay - you have made it 😅 Thanks for sticking out with my story till the end! ❤️</p><p>I hope you have enjoyed this a little different Carlando story right here - I for myself had a lot of fun portraying our two muppets like that 🤗</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, congratulations - you made it to the end 😉 A big thanks for your patience and reading this first very long chapter.</p><p>What do you guys think? There is a lot of tension between them, huh?! 😉 I have also tried to put a few "real happenings" from the 2019 season into this chapter - have you caught them all?</p><p>The second and last chapter is already written (and yes, it's also pretty long), I have planned to post it next week - until then, thanks for reading and also a big thanks to those great requests I have become and which have also inspired me to write this story right here! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>